Lies My Father Told Me
by Euley
Summary: Wesley loses control of the darkness that resides inside of him, and is now out to kill his entire family. The one Angel had no clue even existed. Including siblings and along with his secret daughter which isn't suppose to exist.
1. Lies My Friend Told Me

Tittle: Lies My Father Told Me

Rating: PG-13

Author: Euley

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. They belong to Joss Whendon

Summary: 3 months after the death of his half-sister Wesley is put into the hospital because of liver disease. Now it's a race against the clock, because the family he was never suppose to have has to reunite or Wesley will die. Plus what happens when the man Wesley had called "father" wasn't his father at all? And what happens when his own child comes back into play.

**Authors Note: **The first three chapters, are for those who haven't read the others stories. I high suggest you do because you'll get a more detailed understanding of what is going on. Yet it is not requird because of the long Prolouge I am doing.

**Authors Note II: **If I left any loose ends, or holes, or you think I left something out tha you think is important please pose it in the review section.

**Authors Note III:** Please Read and Reveiw

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

3 months since it happened...3 months since Gabriel Morgan Wyndam-Pryce's death. And all her half-brother could think about was her, and if the next shot of whiskey would bring him over the edge.

Wesley as a young man was not a snob, nor was he an official watcher. Running away at the age of 18 he changed his name trying to hide from his parents and according to them his "inevitable destiny". Changing his name to Matthew Pryce he joined the Royal Marine's in hopes of staying hidden from his parents. It was there he lost all of his snob ness and became a solid and quite young man. He gained friends, and the nickname Wolf. Which was a nickname only given to few men, who are "the perfect solider". He picked up his first gun in the Marine's, countless hours of shooting practice at night, even if it was against regulation. Yet while he was in Iraq, doing some Post Cold War observation top secret he died. Literally, in an explosion. Yet of course it was only for a moment. Everyone thinking he was dead they left his body there. It was then he used that as his escape.

He traveled the world, for the next year and a half. From Rome, to Sicily, to Venice, to Paris, he stopped by Japan, and even Hong Kong, picking up some very useful fighting tips while he was there. He was starting his travels in the states when it happened. He was on his way to Miami from New York City when he noticed he was low on cash and low on gas. So he decided to stop in a small town called Pinegreen Virginia. His plan was to get some quick cash as a waiter or play his guitar at the local coffee shop for a while then be right back on the road once more to Florida.

* * *

He was sitting on a park bench reading a newspaper when he first met Wren Oak's. He had heart grunts and small moans of annoyances and frustration. Looking up he saw an African American man trying to make a basket. 

"Bend your knees more." he merely said.

"Think you can do better British?" asked the African American man, barely out of high school. Wesley, or Matthew as he was called then merely got up, walked over, bounced the ball once, and made the shot without any effort.

"I think the term you Americans use is "swoosh?"

That's when it all really started. The pair became fast friends and played basketball until dark. Then when they were leaving the court, laughing and joking they ran into a bunch of vampires. They fought as if they had known each other for years, able to predict the others moves and use that to their advantage.

Afterwards as a Diner, Wren talked to Matthew about a job.

"Are you any good with kids?"

Matthew Pryce was actually great with kids as it turned out. He was a first grade substitute, for a week while they tried to find a more permeate sub because the real teacher was having a baby. He met someone he immediately started to like. Emma Wattson. A cocky, fiery little first grader who always spoke her mind. Matthew had gone to her house one day after she had a breakdown, because of the anniversary of her parents death when he met the woman of his dreams. He had walked into thier home when someone fell from the balcony of the stairs, and he had caught her.

Her hair was messy and oily, chestnut brown hair everywhere. Her skin was pale, and her bright amazing soul searching green eyes where puffy and red. Till this day Wesley had never seen anyone with eyes like a Wattson girl. She wore a dirty old fading pink bathrobe and sweats under that. Wesley Matthew Wyndam-Pryce had never seen a creature more beautiful.

It turns out she was Elizabeth Wattson, Liz for short and was Emma's older sister, and her guardian. And she had telekinesis and couldn't control it. He became her instant coach, coming over the Wattson household on a daily basis, and became quite close with both Wattson girls. Plus he got two new students. One was RJ Oaks, Wren's little brother.

Then Luke Pryce. Normally he would of passed it off if someone had the same last name as him because Pryce was like Smith. Yet this boy...dark reddish brownish hair, and his eyes. An amazing piercing blue color. Yet Matt didn't say anything. He was able to make it through the class...he was able to make it through the day...he was able to make it to his jeep...he was able to make it to the apartment building...he was able to make it to Apartment 21 yet when that door opened he saw 3 people. He knew right then and there by the connection he felt with them that they where his siblings. He remembered what they looked like perfectly, because it was the last thing he would ever see.

Matthew Pryce awoke in the hospital bed, knowing already he was blind. He was told in his vision from the gods. Of his destiny...of who he really was.

"Matt?" said a voice. It was Luke's. The tiny first grader he had met earlier that same day.

"William." he spoke calmly. That was his real name...he was just like him. Running away from his family, and took his own middle name and changed his last.

"Brother." spoke a deeper voice. It was the older boy, whom he had last seen. He must have been 16 or so. His accent slightly Jamaican because he must of been raised in the tropics.

"Wilfred." he again spoke calmly.

"It's Mark." he spoke coldly towards his older brother.

"MATTIE!" yelled little Wendy Joni Wydham Pryce as she jumped onto the hospital bed. She was no more then 4. "You snore in your sleep." she said simple.

What would someone say in a moment like this? 4 complete strangers separated by their bastard of a father at birth because of some stupid legend and scattered throughout the world. The eldest who now had custody of the other 3 is now blind. When all of them are destined to something so much bigger then they are. What would someone say?

"So...can I have a pony?" asked Joni breaking the tension in the room. All 3 of the older boys started cracking up hysterically at this random comment.

* * *

During his third week in Pingreen Virginia, it was Christmas. He never saw his first Christmas at Pingreen yet he heard it. All the laughter's from Luke, Joni, and Mark. He remembers standing off to the side of his apartment, sunglasses off. His eyes having a sort of white sheet around them yet he could hear them, he could feel them. His connection to his brothers and sister didn't surprise him because of his dream. 

The funny thing is looking back Wesley doesn't even remember the dream. He just remembered what ever happened in his dream it gave him the strength and the courage to move on. Yet the odd thing was all 4 of the Pryce siblings got another special gift that Christmas. The doorbell to Matt's small apartment rang he opened it and didn't feel anyone's presences and no one said anything. He heard a bark and he tilted his head down and placed his hands on top of whatever made the noise. It was a furry dog, or wolf even by it's ears and as he felt his jaw. It was a wolf all right. Around his neck was a collar, and it had a leash, that was two poles that went out and had one bar connecting it. He knew what this was, his guide. From the gods. His guide dog...and his guide into what ever he was destined to do. He remembers that wolf and his sibling's happiness when first meeting it. It was like getting a puppy, because from what his brother told him he was sort of small. Also from his brothers and sister he heard it was jet-black in color yet had bright blue eyes. They all agreed on a name...Shadow. Also according to his siblings around his neck had 4 pendants. They each took it off the wolf's neck each knowing exactly which one was theirs.

Matthew got the wolf

Mark got the panther

Luke got the hawk

Joni got the vixen

A lot had happened during his first year at Pinegreen. The main one is Emma becoming a slayer Matt had immediately told Liz, and Wren who kept her powers under control yet all 3 knew never to let the little girl go patrolling. Another thing that happened was Matt and his sibling's was powers. Each controlling their own special ability.

Mark, had gotten incredible strength, and had become telekinetic.

Luke, had gotten the power to call create and control fire, and lighting at his will

Joni, the youngest had the power to call create and control wind and water which caused a lot of hectic ness around Matt's small apartment.

So with a loan from the bank they moved into 2-story house. Then taking night classes at the local community collage to get his teacher degree so he could get paid more, them getting a second job at a law firm. They needed a sectary, and he would work on weekends. Yet only the weekends.

Yet he always seemed to find time, even though little to visit the Watson's. Liz had become a good friend, and his affection for Emma had only grown. Emma and Luke where in fact best friends. Constantly talking about X-men, and Spiderman. Fighting over Marvel and DC comic books. They'd play checkers, and sometimes go fishing if their older brother and sister let them. Along with RJ Oaks whom was there other best friend they got the nickname "Rugrats" from the town, and the trio where never separated.

Matthew never knew his powers not until the end of the first year. It was a giant battle against this thing that was almost unstoppable. They had called the unstoppable thing "The Demon". Even with Wren, Mark, and Liz's help. They became so desperate for help that Emma, Luke, and Joni had come to help them. Yet it was in fact DJ who saved the day. Grabbing Matt's wolf pendant and throwing it to him. The fact was Matt had no clue what his powers where. Yet it was then and there he realized what it was. Black dark energy was his gift. All his hatred towards the demon was focused into a ball in which he threw at the demon before hitting the ground and going unconscious.

When he awoke he and Elizabeth finally confessed thier feelings for each other, and Matthew got his sight back because he realized the truth, the gods gave him back his sight because he saw the truth that Liz was in fact an Angel.

His second year of Pinegreen was the most happy year of his life, he started teaching English at Pinegreen High, after getting his teaching degree. Liz and he was happily dating, he was a swim coach over the summer with Wren and it was like the "little giants". A hopeless team, became champions with a leading player (Luke) and great coaches. He had never been so happy as he was in that second year of Pinegreen. Yet the third and final year...things started to get messy.

The third year...started off with a small mistake. Liz was pregnant and it was Matthew's child. Liz was so scared, yet Matt merely held her. They had been dating for a while. So, with Liz's stomach ever growing other things started to change to. Emma and Luke for one thing. They weren't little babies anymore. Emma had started going out on patrol. Of course she had an entire army with her. 4 god siblings, an angel, sons of a slayer, and her best friend (DD) where always with her on patrols. Next Mark, was being a teenager. A wicked hard to control teenager. Now not having to be an adult anymore he didn't have to be as responsible and in some ways it was good, others it was bad.

On Wren's 21 birthdays DD had to return to her father in LA. DD was his goddaughter and also his charge. He had taken care of her, and everyone adored her. She was quite, and shy unlike everyone else. She and Joni being so close in age where best friends. Heartbroken and missing his precious goddaughter who's bastard of a father finally deciding to give a dam he had become slightly cold. Got a new girlfriend whom hated RJ, and even made Wren neglect his little brother who soon started basically living at the Pryce's household.

Things where starting to fall apart in the town of Pinegreen Virginia. Everyone in the group started to bicker with one each other, even Matt found himself snapping at Liz every once and a while yet would immediately afterwards apologies. Yet when baby Wilona was born Matt found a light at the end of the tunnel. Matt asked Liz to marry him that night, confessing it wasn't just for the baby yet he had been planning on doing it since the moment he had met her.

Yet the bickering after the baby was born only worsened. It came to the point in which no one was talking to each other. The last night all of them where together he had brought them together for an announcement. His father had told him to come back to him in England because he had found him. Then he went off to the side and told Liz something...his real name. She exploded in complete anger.

"I HATE YOU! YOU LIED TO ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME! GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!" she screamed as she threw a picture frame at him which only hit the closed door. Years after Wesley will still be hitting himself mentally for lying to her. She had always hated it when he was 100 honest. Even if it was to spare her feelings.

Everyone also hated Matthew in the end because of the phone call.

He went to England and lied to his father telling him he had lost all of his memory after an accident on his eighteenth birthday and had only gotten it when he saw his father's handwriting. For some odd reason his father believed him. Yet suddenly the house phone rang. It was Pinegreen hospital. There had been and accident...and no survivors except for Liz, who was in coma yet would never wake-up. It was then Matthew turned his name back to Wesley. It was then Matthew acted as if that life had never happened. It was then that he started being a snob, knowing that's how he would of acted if he had never left England in the first place. Those 3 years where like a vivid dream. For he hadn't brought anything with him except the cloths on his back, and his wallet which he burned right after the event along with the cloths he had worn. He threw his earring into the furnace as well. Hell he didn't even have his wolf pendant, which he had left, back at home-Pingegreen-that place. The only thing he kept was a locket given to him on Christmas. One because he wouldn't learn how the hell to take it off for about 4 more years, and two...he needed it to remind him that no matter what. One point in his life he was happy.

Wesley took another shot of whiskey...that's only half the story...that's only half of what really happened.


	2. Lies My Brother Told Me

7 years into the future on the Anniversary of everyone's death, Wesley which was the name he was going by now came home. Usually on the anniversary, he goes out and kills something or drinks heavily. Yet that night he came home to injured to do anything but face his past. After that he had grown depressed, and violent. Drinking, vomiting, barely even bothered to shower. Seeing this Angel sent him on a vacation to an alternate dimension. It was a place in between heaven and earth. On an island, in a mansion, by himself Wesley was able to once more get back into some old habits. Like waking up at 6 and swimming until 8. Surfing out on the beach, playing music, and doing the exact opposite of reading. Then when he gets an unexpecting visitor, his world changes. Elizabeth Wattson, was his visitor. The pair started right where they left off, yet Liz made him realize something, that the trip here had only helped him hide his pain not get over it. She left him with a single command thought and statement. "Sometimes the strongest thing you can do is be weak." so she left him crying on the beach only allowed to be with him for 24 hours. The other statement was that they were alive. His family, Wren, RJ, Emma, Luke, Mark, Joni, DD, heck even Wilona was born. And so when he left that dimension he had a mission to find them.

Right after he left he automatically found one of them. Mark, or Wilfred as he goes by now. Turns out Wilfred after the accident became a sort of wondering monk, meditating, going from shrine to shrine. Heck when Wesley first saw his little brother after 7 years he was wearing an orange robe. Wilfred told Wesley he is a seer now, and had a vision. He had a vision of Luke...Luke was evil and was after Wesley's blood. Luke had chased Emma all over Europe, until she found out Wesley was alive and was looking for him in LA. Then Luke infected her with some kind of spell making her hate her old watcher Wesley. It was then Wesley was reunited with his best friend.

Wren Oak also had a real name. Turns out he and his little brother where hiding from their father to. Because after thier mothers death he had grown violent, because you see thier mother was a slayer.

"I think we should find Wendy, once we get her maybe we'll have a better chance." said Wilfred as they planned to stop Luke or William as he was called now.

"I think you'll have a better chance if you have all of us." said a voice from behind them. Wesley turned to see Robin Wood, or was known as Wren Oak standing behind him. A boy obviously his little brother, also known as RJ in his time at his side. "Hello British."

"Wren..." he gasped.

"So you work for an evil law firm now."

"We try to make it do good."

"You became a watcher again?" asked RJ slightly sourly.

"If my contacts are correct I believe you two are training to become watchers as well." he said coolly. Robin merely cracked a grin before running over and giving him a hug, while Nick or RJ as he was once called gave Wilfred a hug. They then switched. "Dear god RJ, you've grown up so much," he said in almost disbelief. The once quite little stringy boy was well still a little stringy yet now he stood up taller, and his skin had darkened so you can no longer see his freckles. He was the pure image of his older brother, just a bit wimpier.

"Well 7 years can do that to you, and it's Nick now."

"I'm Robin," said Wren.

"Wesley" Wesley replied.

"Wilfred." said the boy they once called Mark.

"Well I guess none of us use's thier real names."

"Yeh, pretty much." said DD as she came from behind Robin and Nick. "It's Dawn Summers now," she said winking at Wesley.

"So I guess we're back." said Wilfred a giant smile on his face.

"Yeh...I guess we are."

With that they headed to Pinegreen and tried to get thier little sister to free Luke yet when they went to Pinegreen they saw something. She was with a family called the "Adam's" they where much like the Pryce family back when they lived in Pinegreen. They were beloved and adored by everyone in the town. A good wholesome family. Joni probably doesn't even remember her brothers because she was so young when it happened. She was so happy, so Wilfred and Wesley merely told Robin to drive, and keep going. They weren't going to rein her happiness.

Wesley was captured shortly after their even with Joni. He was then tortured by Emma, yet after telling her that no matter what she did or said he would still love her he broke her from the spell. Escaping they got Wesley to a hospital while Emma battle Luke. It was then Emma who freed Luke from his own spell of hatred.

Wesley saw them the morning after and told Luke he would take legal custody of him. Luke asked why and Wesley merely gave him an honest response.

"I want you back in my life William...your my brother...and nothing you can say or do will ever change that." he said his eyes twinkling as he looked up at him. William looked back at him as he cried and held his older brother. He had to learn again, William had to learn was love was again, and the only person who could teach him was Shadow. no Wesley...no Matthew no wait...his brother.

A month after that Buffy came to LA to inform Angel that a woman whom had grown close to all of the Scoobies was dead. Her name was Elizabeth Wattson. Turns out right after Emma turned good again her sister awoke, yet knew not to contact Wesley or he would die. Wesley thrown into a state of depression stayed home, and the only people he even really talked to was Emma, whom he only comforted. According to the scoobies, Emma was merely a new potential, unknown to them she had been a slayer longer then Buffy had.

Reunited, the Rugrats, as in Luke, Emma, and Nick spend a day together that ends with Luke getting slapped by an upset Emma after he tells that that fighting evil is useless.

Luke awakens from a dream, that has "The Demon" returning, the old demon that seemed unstoppable during thier first year at Pinegreen. Yet when he goes upstairs he only sees a weeping Wesley so he does his own investigation. He finds out Wesley was a marine. Telling Wesley he found out, and also informing Wesley that "The demon" is back he reunites with Emma, and Nick as they head towards Pinegreen to fight it once more. While he's there Wesley hooks up with an old Marine buddy Jennifer. Working together they find the demon. Yet in the end Jennifer takes out a gun and pulls the trigger and kills Wesley, transforms back into a demon and slithers away, telling Wesley's father that he is dead. The old man merely laughs.

In heaven Wesley meets up with a white wolf, with wings named Rein. She explains to Wesley everything.

Shadow" the wolf merely, said.

"Why do people call me that?"

The white wolf took a giant breath and began a story that explained everything.

"You know the story of Shadow, of how the first slayer was guided in her dreams by a god. Yet soon the slayers stopped obeying their dreams so he became human. And like human's he fell in love and had a child. He told of a prophecy, of how his blood will remain settling, and his own child bare no gifts. Not until the fourth generation of the fourth generation of the fourth generation of the fourth generation is born. They shall bare his powers, and it is they who shall decide to either save the world of destroy it.

Now 4 children where born...unknown to their families it was all of them that would possess the powers, not just one. Their powers were activated when they were again all together. Then they where chosen, which animal spirit should they get. You being the eldest, and being who you are got the wolf, Shadow's own spirit.

"What do you mean spirit?"

"Since the begging of time every champion, hero, or chosen one and such has had their own spirit. A mystical thing that guide's them with them knowing it or not. Very rarely do these spirits take physical form yet they do. Shadow's friends from up high when he became man, gave his spirit physical form."

"So Shadow, my shadow, my wolf-"

"Was your spirit? Wasn't it he who gave all of you your pendants?"

"What are those pendants?"

"The Pendant's are like keys that help you unlock the power inside of you." the she wolf merely replied.

"None of us have our pendants anymore except Wilfred, yet if he was captured there is no doubt that his pendant was taken from him."

"The pendants were merely key's. Of course the easiest way to enter a locked house is using a key, yet it isn't the only way."

"What are you talking about?" asked Wesley confused.

"Have you learned nothing Shadow?" she snapped.

"It's not that I haven't learned anything." he replied using his words carefully. "It's just I don't understand it."

The she-wolf merely sighed sitting on top of the gravestone.

"Very well, Shadow." she merely replied. "I believe this is one you must see for yourself." she gracefully jumped down from gravestone, reviling white angel like wings that perched on her back.

The she-wolf led him into a run down building of some sort. It's ceiling was crumbling, and it had a wide row that led up to some altar of some kind. On the altar was a large wide round bowl.

"Look into this Shadow." the she-wolf said gently. He did expecting some kind of flash of light and all the answer's, yet all he saw was his own reflection.

"It's just my reflection." he sighed.

"Everything that has happened up to this point has happened for a reason."

"Everything?" he asked arching a brow. He looked into the bowl and saw his father, hitting little him. It was like watching a movie.

"Your father being abusive," then the image changed to him being 18 and running away, "going into the military." the she wolf spoke, "the explosion that made you "dead". When in fact what you did was run away, sick of being in the military." Wesley looked into the bowl and saw his past life as a solider, the explosion in Iraq.

"Traveling the world, picking up certain talents that seem useless at the time will eventually make up who you are." showed him with a guitar, showed him with a sword, showed him meditating in some kind of shrine. "Going to the states, and running low on gas, and just making it to Pinegreen."

"Liz?" he asked looking up.

"Your meeting was destiny, yet your feelings for each other where not."

"Typical." he muttered under his breath.

"Elizabeth Wattson, is what we call "an inhuman."

"An inhuman?" asked Wesley arching a brow.

"Every once and a while, a human is born with a pure of heart. It is their destiny to guide those who need it. Liz is one of these, and her charge was her sister and you. Yet you human's some times call them "Angels"

After learning all of this Wesley returns to earth, yet now he returns as a shell, the god Shadow possessing his every being. He rescue's his three siblings, and Emma. He fights, with them and in the end Shadow leaves Wesley just in time for Wesley to stop Luke from killing thier father. And for Dawn, Robin and Nick to come help fight. Reunited the 4 Pryce siblings defeat "The Demon" at last, yet in the process they all die. In heaven once more, reunited with each other and Liz they spend thier days happily. Luke and Emma finally confess their feelings for each other, while they were a happy family once more. Yet, Wesley and Liz knew thier time was limited in heaven because Wesley had made a deal with Rein. They defeat "The Demon" then their destiny's are changed. Wesley's destiny belongs with Angel, not his siblings. While everyone else returns to earth, no memory, and with happy families. Because that's all that mattered to Wesley, that they where happy. But then he met Gabriel Morgan Wyndam-Pryce and things changed.


	3. Lies My HalfBrother Told Me

When Wesley first met Abby she was an enemy assassin. Sick and tired of working for her employer she decided to work with the Fang Gang to take him down.

Going undercover at a high class party where he told everyone he was Abby's brother he met Linda Sharpe. A personal friend of Abby, and quite an attractive woman. After a heaty tango, the pair exchanged numbers and went on thier way.

Wesley caught Abby training at one point and saw her left shoulder. It beard the same scar that only he and Lukas shared. 5 cigar burn scars. Connected by lines to make a star. Maybe she really was his half sister.

After a fight in an alley, and Abby getting injured Wesley took her back to his apartment. When she awoke he confessed to her that he might be her half brother. Abby immediately clung to Wesley, no longer having to be alone, no longer having to act all grown-up, and no longer not being loved Abby became very close to Wesley.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang minus Liz had all gotten thier memories back from Wilona, Wesley daughter. For they had all be captured by "The Demon" and was to be killed, yet they fought back hands bound. Luke got hurt and Wilona ran to his side, a single tear drop hit his wound and he was healed and got all his memories back, as well as everyone else. They had all agreed on one thing though. What Wesley did was evil, and wrong. They should not contact him what so ever.

Meanwhile back in LA, Linda and Wesley's relationship had only grown, as has his and Abby's. For when one Wyndam-Pryce child was seen the other was never to far behind.

Yet things started to get dark when they went to Paris for Christmas. The entire fang gang plus Abby and Linda. Abby had gotten Wesley a protecting amulet. Or well more of a pendant, that bared the symbol of a wolf on it. He merely stared at it and ran out of the hotel in which they where staying out, because what she had given him was his old pendant from Pinegreen.

On Christmas Morn Wesley ran out into Paris, only to run into Wilfred...literally. The pair talk and fill each other in on what has been going on. Wilfred told Wesley he had a vision, that "the Demons" master is after all of them. And in his vision Wesley dies. Wesley asks him what they should do. Wilfred told them to run, because they where not strong enough to defeat it.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Paris Luke and Emma finally confess thier feelings towards each other once again because things had been rocky the last few weeks. Luke finally tells Emma the real reason why he won't go talk to Wesley.

"Wesley is part of the first."

Reunited with Wilfred, and Joni , Wesley heads off to rescue Abby who was captured by "The Demons" master. Wesley met "The Demons" master in battle while Wilfred and Joni head off to find Abby. Turns out his master was none other then Linda, whom was a snake like demon. She mocked Wesley, to the point of anger in which he lost all control of what he was, and "The First" inside of him.

"This is so to my pleasing." hissed Linda as she snapped her tail at Wesley who merely dodged.

"And this is to mine." he screamed, yet it wasn't his voice as a dark light came from his hand, and formed a jet-black sword of energy. In a small flash of black light it was real and solid. He sliced her tail off and she cried in pain.

"So Shadow think that's enough to defeat me" she screamed.

"No, but this is" yelled a voice from his past as Wesley looked and saw a fireball streaming right at Linda sending her flying.

"To kill a snake you have to cut of it's" Emma sliced the stunned Linda's head off. "head" she finished. She looked up and gave a crooked smile to Luke and then to Wesley. Yet his eyes remained black.

"Emma get out of here." commanded Luke.

"No I"

"EMMA" he shouted. "Please...go find Abby." she merely looked back at Wesley, then back at Luke and nodded.

"It's been to long." hissed Lukas as the grip on the metal sword in his hand became tighter.

"Me to" said the demon that was Wesley as he gripped his own sword tighter.

The pair knew the others moves better then they did themselves. It was a fierce battle indeed.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me" hissed Wesley.

"No, I don't."

"Then why do you fight"

'Because I know Wesley can." he hissed back. That made Wesley or Shadow, or whatever he was stop moving for a moment just in time for Luke to sweep him to the ground.

"W-what" he asked in disbelief.

"My brother is still in there." he said his face still unreadable.

"L-Luke...I-I can't fight it he"

"Do you honestly think Abby would want you to be like this" he asked, as Wesley's eyes started to fade into blue ever so gradually.

"N-No but Luke it's what I"

"Who gives a crap" he yelled in anger. "It doesn't matter what we are. We shape ourselves, we make our own damm destiny, it doesn't matter what we are yet who we are and that is what defines us. Not "vampires" not "demon" and hell not "god". But "savior" "father" or"

"brother" said Abby as she scrambled from Wilfred's arms over to Wesley. His eyes immedtaily turned back as he saw Abby. She stumbled yet tripped and fell to the ground yet luckily Wesley had caught her. Being weak himself he lowered her to the ground. Her head in his lap.

Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" she whispered back weakly.

"Are you ok"

"Me? I'm dandy." she laughed yet was quickly followed by a hiss of pain.

"Linda she poisoned you she...she was a snake, she injected you those aren't vampire marks their snake marks she"

"I'm over it...I'm just glad your ok." she whispered cupping his cheek.

"Gabriel." he whispered.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you to." he whispered back yet before the tear that fell from his face could his her cold hand, she was dead. "No" he yelled. "Abby please, please Abby, don't.." he started to cry out in pain. Luke, Emma, Wilfred, and Joni could only watch from the sidelines as he cradled her dead body. "Please don't leave me, please don't Abby, please, if you love me you'll wake up, wake up Abby. "

"Matthew she's-" Yet Wilfred put a hand on Joni's shoulder. Joni out of all 4 of them would of made the situation even worse more then the others just because she is the other little sister.

"Abby please" he whispered. "You don't have to go to school...we can play spit all day...please Abby, stay with me...please." he cried. "Please" he moaned. Yet no response came from Gabriel Morgan Wyndam Pryce's dead body. The only sound in the chamber was Wesley's sniffles as he whispered "Please Abby...don't leave me...please." he whispered.

At Abby's funeral it poured, hard. Wesley found it awfully ironic. He stood out in the pouring rain no umbrella. He was approached by a few people of his past, none of them made it any better.

"I'm sorry" whispered a voice from his past.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." whispered Wesley back to his old best friend Wren Oak's or Robin Wood as he know goes by.

"I should of been there...I-I mean...she was your sister Matt"

"My name is Wesley." he said coldly. Robin merely nodded as he moved the umbrella from over Wesley and used it to get to his car because the ceremony was ending. Rain poured upon Wesley yet he stood solid as a stone.

"Do you miss her?" asked Emma Wattson walking over to him calmly.

"Yes" he replied.

"I wish I could say something, something to make it all better, something to make the pain go away but the things is...I can't." she sighed, as her own black umbrella covered her head. Wesley remained silent. "What I can offer you is this." she replied putting her pinky up in the air. "A promise, a promise that no matter what you do or what anyone else says Matthew...I will always love you." Wesley merely looked at her pinky, as she weakly smiled yet his eyes remained stone like.

"The thing is Emma...you shouldn't."

I'm sorry for your lose." said a voice. Wesley turned unbelief what he is hearing. He saw Elizabeth Wattson standing there yet Giles close behind.

Wesley quickly turned his back upon them.

"Miss Smith, please leave me. You aren't helping matters at all." he said looking ahead. She merely nodded and unknown to Liz she was turned her back on the man she would of once called "Her other half".

Wesley watched silently as Liz got into the car. She watched from her nice dry spot under the black umbrella at a man who stood out in the pouring rain. It dripping from his dark suit, she wasn't sure if he was crying or not because of all the rain on his face. She stopped...for a moment she loved him, for a bride moment she wanted to go out and wrap her arms around him...yet only for a moment.

Wesley looked up at Wilfred, he stood there, rain pouring upon him just as much. He knew what he was thinking already, he knew what he would of said if he was standing right next to him. Yet Wilfred knew Wesley knew, so he just stood there and stared for a moment. A concrete angel stood next to him. Wesley merely nodded for a moment as Wilfred left. Leaving Wesley alone to stare at the grave.

"Luke wait" cried Emma.

"Emma I have to do this..." said Luke as he was about to get on his motorcycle.

"No, please, stay, stay with me please." she whispered.

"Emma...what ever is inside of Wesley is inside of all of us."

"No, Luke stay, we can fight it together. We'll be a fa"

"A family? Emma" he whispered as he cupped her cheek. "It's to late, we can never be that again." he whispered kissing her one more time. Before tears streamed down his face yet the rain that soaked him to the bone hid it. Emma watched as the boy she had once called her best friend and had grown to love spite it all get on his bike and drive away.

Wesley stared at the gravestone his face emotionless

Wesley merely leaves a bouquet of flowers on her grave

Wesley merely turns around and leaves the long deserted graveyard

"Gabriel Morgan Wyndam-Pryce, Beloved Sister" read the gravestone.

Gabriel was born of sin, raised in hatred, yet she died...as a sister.

Abby's death was a tragic one. One that Wesley never got over. 3 months later he is still in pain. He truly is no longer Matthew. Yet her death will start a chain of events that will eventually let Wesley see the truth of what, and who he is. It is because of Abby's death he returns to his true destiny. It is because of Abby's death he learns of Connor. It is because of Abby's death he becomes a father once more. And it is because of Abby's death he learns of The Lies His Father Told Him.


	4. Did you know?

"Love is not but the simple act of noticing someone outside you own world. "

"Yeh right" mumbled Wesley Wyndam Pryce as he took another shot whiskey. The book in front of him like most nights. A whiskey bottle in hand a book in the other. He doesn't even using the cups or shot bottle. He just drank directly bottle. The familiar burning sensation of whiskey running down the back of his throat. Every since Abby...had died...he hadn't really done anything except drink, eat, sleep, and work. His friend would caste him worried glance's yet never dared say a thing They knew he was like a bomb, ready to explode at any moment. Even Spike hasn't said a thing to him lately. Things between him and his co-workers had been pretty distant. Sure since the beginning of the year they weren't as close as they once were yet still now they rarely even talk anymore. The ex-watcher took another large gulp of his whiskey trying to down out the pain of the loss of his half sister.

Abby was dead...he couldn't bring her back**..

* * *

.**

"Angel! Angel! Get your ass up!" said a voice in the vampires head.

"C-cordy?"

"Yes who else! Get up!"

"W-what?"

"Yes I get it I'm dead but that's not the point. The point is Wesley needs you! Hurry! He doesn't have much time!"

Angel shot up from his bed his eyes opened wide.

* * *

"Wesley?" cried Angel as he slammed on Wesley apartment door. His new one which for the record he has yet to be at. When he got no response he slammed it down, and there lied Wesley on the ground of his apartment, whiskey bottle in his hand. "Wesley no" gasped Angel. Wesley...he was his best friend. Of course he'd never confess it to the English man's face. They had both seen darkness within themselves and Wesley had always been there...since the beginning. He was one of the original members of the fang gang, and he wasn't going to lose him. Scooping Wesley up in his arms he ran out of the once nice apartment that now only stood with empty whiskey bottles on the ground.

* * *

"Mr. Angel?" said the woman at the Wolferman and Hart Infirmary. "Mr. Wyndam-Pryce right now is in a sort of a comma which is good because his body needs the rest."

"Whats going on?" asked Angel urgently.

"Angel!" said Charles Gunn as he ran down the hall. "I got your call, what's the 911?"

"It's Wes, he's in a comma."

"Yes, well he is in that because of a certain reason." said the doctor obviously annoyed.

"Oh my god Angel!" said Fred running in, followed by Lorne, both still in thier PJ's.

"Whats going on Angel-Cakes?"

"I was about to explain that." said the Doctor once more obviously annoyed.

"Come on, I don't pay you to just stand around!" yelled Angel.

"Mr. Wyndam Pryce has Liver Disease!" said the Doctor blurting it out, hoping no one would interrupt her once more. Yet she would not need to worry about such an act because they where all to shocked to even breath.

"W-what?" said Angel after a minute.

"His excessive drinking of alcohol has given him liver disease."

"W-what?" repeated Angel

"I have heard the rumors Mr. Angel, it seems Wesley had become an alcoholic of some sort." said the doctor calmly now.

"W-what?" repeated Angel once more.

"We here at Wolferman and Hart can replace his old liver...but...it's dangerous...just like all surgery's."

"W-what?" asked Angel.

"We will of course need to see his medical record, do some tests, and ect." said the doctor matter of factly.

"W-what?"

"And therefore I highly suggest you go home and get some rest, you are going to need it."

"W-what?" asked Angel.

"Come on Angel, since we're here let's get some work done." said Gunn obviously upset.

"W-what?" repeated Angel as he followed Gunn.

* * *

"So is everyone ok?" asked Angel nervously. Everyone just glared at him.

"This is all our fault...we should of seen it..." muttered Fred

"Damm it!" yelled Gunn as he purposely pushed all the liquor bottles that resided on the small end table in Angel's office that was used for guest.

"Charles..." whispered Fred.

"Damm him! Since when did Wesley become so cold? So damm complicated! He used to wear his heart on his sleeve, he used to be happy, he used to be-"

"He used to be our friend." whispered Lorne. "Did you guys know Wesley could sing? Like really well? That's how we met, he sang karaoke...had a guitar and everything...he promised me not to tell you but...if he dies...I think I'll regret keeping that secret."

Everyone remained silent.

"Did you know Wesley used to be in the Royal Marines? Right after I came back from Pylea, when he was working late, and Cordy and Gunn where at home a guy came to the hotel. Jonathans was his name...they talked old war stories...Wesley used to be a hero...when he found out I knew he made me promise not to tell you."

Everyone remained silent

"Wesley used to be engaged...I caught him looking at that dog chain he always wears once, I saw a picture of this really hot girl, I asked him who she was, he just said his ex-fiancé, and made me promise not to tell anyone."

Everyone remained silent

"No...I didn't know." said Angel as he tried to accept everything everyone had just told him.

* * *

Dawn ran for the phone as it rang, picking it up she found out Buffy had already answered it and was talking to Angel, she was about to put it down until she heard a name.

"It's Wesley."

"Whats going on Angel, your scaring me." said Buffy honestly.

"He has liver disease..."

"Angel why are you telling me this?"

"I won't be able to make it to our dinner date, I can't leave him...the doctors said even with thier magic this is still an extremely risking surgery."

"Yes, of course I understand." Dawn slammed the phone down as she picked up her cell phone.

"Robin? It's me...Wesley is dying."

* * *

"Hey what's wrong Rob?" asked Faith as she awoke seeing her boyfriend getting up.

"Faith I have to go." he said slipping on a t-shirt. Faith merely smiled lazily as she sat up from behind him.

"You sure?" she grinned rubbing her hands on his shoulder.

"Faith" he said in a warning tone. What was up with him? He never talked to her like a child.

"Ok jeez." she growled going back under the covers as Robin immediately got up as quick as he could and left the room. His best friend was dying. It was time...he had to gather the others...


	5. It's Wesley

Angel sat in fear as the doctor looked upon Angel nothing but fear in his eye's.

"His condition has worsened..." she merely said. "He might not make it through the next few days."

"What the hell am I suppose to do!" he screamed.

"Find me a liver that Wesley can accept! A fresh one!"

Angel merely glared at the female doctor whom everyone had come to know as Carrey.

"If we lose Wesley...you lose to." and with that he merely turned leaving the doctor nothing but fear in her eyes.

* * *

Nick watched from a distance...Emma was his best friend...he would do anything not to tell her what he was about to yet he knew he had to. It was about midnight, she would get up then and train. She then could stay in shape, and not worry about losing her image of being a bookworm. She was so graceful, so beautiful in some ways. Yet of course he would never love her, like that. He loved her like a sister, a best friend, not the way Luke loves her. He doesn't give a crap about what that Pryce boy says he knows he loves her, just like she loves him. Yet thier both to thick headed to stay together. Luke had fled after Wesley had lost control of the first...and Nick doesn't blame him. Luke and Wesley out of the 4 are the most alike and Luke is probably just as much of the first as Wesley is...yet...he didn't have to leave her like that. Make her think that he's never coming back. Make her think they could never be a family again because that isn't true...it just can't be.

"Emma?" he said coming up behind her yet he regretted it because in moments he had been flipped in the air was currently on the ground.

"Nick? Whats going on?"

"Emma...it's Pryce."

* * *

Mark sighed deeply as he watched from his car window. She was hanging out with her friends at "Jimmies" a local place to hang out at for teens. He himself had gotten the dream job of working at Jimmies. They where sitting at a booth by a window laughing and talking yet Mark knew from where he sat in his ford pick-up that it was a mask. He could sense it. Ever since Abby...she had become much more quite. Abby was Wesley's half-sister...sister...he slightly knows how she feels. Jealous because someone had come and taken their place yet...so damm sad because of how Wesley took the news...and that they had a sibling that they barely said 2 words to. Yet for Joni it must be ten-fold because she was always the "baby sister". She feels guilty for being jealous. She went off and died her hair, black, and it looks strange because he is so used to seeing a bright red color in her hair yet her eyes still remain the same. The one thing all 4 of them share is the eye's. Those amazing soul searching bright ocean blue eyes. She did a double take looking out the window. She squinted her eyes while trying to look and see who was in the truck. He merely nodded and she lost her smile and left immediately without a word to her friends. She just got into the truck and looked at him cocking her head to one side.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Matt..."

* * *

"Fred!" said Elizabeth Wattson as she ran into the Wolfram and Hart building running and hugging her best friend. The two had kept in touch for the last few months and had become the closest of friends. Best friends to be more exact.

"Beth!" she squealed running over and hugging her. "Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"I'm getting married!" she squealed showing her wedding ring. "Rupert asked me 3 days ago! I came out here to ask you if you want to be my Bride of Honor."

"Of course!" she squealed. The pair went into elevator giggling like little girls until Fred got a cell phone call. "Hello?" she asked...

"What is it?" asked Beth noticing her best friends smile fade.

"It's Wesley..."

* * *

Emma walked up the steps to the rood of a sky scrapper in a local city, it was one of the few but it was sill there.

"Lukas" she merely said.

"How did you find me?" he said his back still to her.

"The same way your brother finds you...I can sense you."

"How?" he said keeping his body facing forward yet turning his head slightly at an angle.

"I know you better then anyone Luke...I think...me being a slayer...and you ...well...not being human...I think we've grown so close that we...we can do that now."

"If that's suppose to make me change my mind-"

"No...I'm not here about us."

"Then what?" he asked his hands in his pockets and then he looked upon the city once more.

"Wesley's sick he-" yet Luke was already walking away.

"I don't care-"

"Lukas it's your brother..." Luke stopped moving. "Nick has done some research...he says we can save him...but...he needs all of us...he needs the people closest to him."

"We were never close." he said, not coldly, just stating it.

"Lukas..." she whispered. He turned to look at her...he had changed over the last few months. His hair was longer, and his eye's were dimmer. She walked over to him, and looked at him straight in the eye. Yet to his horror hers where watering up.

"I lose him twice...this time we both now if he dies...he won't come back..." Luke didn't say a word just stared at her. "Please Lukas...I can't lose him...I lost everyone else...I lose Liz...I lose Wilona, I lost Dawn, Nick and I barely talk anymore, and I even lost you-" yet she stopped realizing his eyes had gone wide when she said "you". She merely shook her head and looked at the ground. "I can't lose him...again..." she whispered.

"Emma..." he whispered putting a finger under her chin making her look up at him. "Emma it's not that I don't want to...it's just...I can't go..."

"Fine" she said frowning, nothing but anger in her voice yet her eyes were still watering. She turned her back on him and headed towards the staircase.

"Emma wait-"

"No, you may hate your brother and you may hate yourself." she stopped and turned around. "But I love both of you." and with that she ran down the staircase.


	6. Familar Faces

Beth Wattson ran into the hospital wing following her best friend concerted, because Fred seemed extremely upset. She stopped outside the hospital room, which held a giant window in which you could watch everything that happens in the room.

"Clear" said Carrey as she shocked Wesley, and his heart monitor started to pick up once more.

"Oh thank god." said Fred as she sighed she lied her head in Angel's chest for comfort as he held her, dry-eyed yet on the inside he was about to break down. That was so damm close.

* * *

"Nick" said Dawn as she ran and hugged him tightly as she entered Wolfram and Hart. Quickly followed by Robin.

"Robin." said Nick as he ran over and hugged his older brother whom he hadn't seen in 3 months. Cause Robin was in Rome with Buffy and Faith.

"Nicholas you ok?"

"I'm fine." he said weakly.

"Well well if it isn't our favorite Oak brothers." said a familiar voice from thier past. Already knowing who it is, considering back in Pinegreen he would say it every time he saw them.

"Mark" they grinned as they ran and hugged him tightly. Joni following closely behind. Hugs where exchanged and they got a few stares from people yet they ignored it.

"Is everyone here?"

"Well there's Emma and Lu-"

"Luke isn't coming." said Emma entering the building.

"How do you-"

"He's not coming." she spoke with venom in her voice to Nick who knew better then to say more.

"So Nick what's with this research we keep hearing about?" asked Dawn secretly her heart was beating like wild fire.

"It's a healing spell, ancient it took me forever to transfer the text from Easa to Italien then to Spanish which I can read fluently and I-"

"Nick!"

"Ok, look we all have a piece of Wesley in us, when you reach a certain level in a relateshinship with a person, you become part of each other. You never know but it's true. So what we do is give part of ourselves to Wesley."

"Will this...make us like him any less?"

"No, spiritually we might feel a bit incomplete, but that will go away when he wakes up, and says something to us."

"Ok, but guys reminder he has camera's on him all the time. When are we going to do this?" asked Dawn.

"Simple." said Robin looking up. "We talk to the doctor" everyone looked up and recognized who it was. The only other person in Pinegreen who knew Wesley and his siblings weren't human. Carrey Jost, she was there the night Wilona was born...she and Liz where life long friends. Constantly at Liz's book store.

"But because of the mind-wipe she doesn't know who we are." objected Joni.

"Yeh but we know her." said Robin determined as he jogged over.

* * *

"Wesley" said a familiar voice. Wesley looked around.

"Gabriel" he merely gasped. She looked much like she did when they first met. Her jet black hair up in a tight bun, a few strands of hair where down as if attempting to cover her face. 2 Chinese sticks out of her bun. A red tube top, that exposed her midriff showing her sun tattoo that outlined her pierced bellybutton. 3 piercing on her right ear, 4 on her left, the fourth one was her cat ledge. A tight black leather jacket, and a tight pair of jeans.

"Hey Big Brother." she grinned.

"Abby-"

"Look I don't have much time I only have one thing to say to you."

"Anything." he said adoringly.

"Stop"

"Stop what?"

"Hurting...I get it, I'm dead, I get it. When I died a part of you died with me, I understand. But right now there are more important things going on."

"It doesn't matter Abby-"

"Yes it does! I died fighting evil, don't let me die in vein." she said as she walked over to him and cupped his cheek.

"Abby I miss you." he whispered.

"Hey, don't cry big brother. Something is coming...we both know." she sighed.

"Abby...please don't leave me."

"Big Brother...we both now I have to...you still have siblings..."

"How did-"

"Advantage of being dead you can answer question you ever had."

"Funny, I never got that option." he said yet tears where in his eyes.

"Wesley...I love you...but...the others they need you...and you have to go back."

"No, Abby I ca-"

"You have to, we both know you have to."

"But how?"

"With this." she said taking out a ball. "If you break it all the mind wipes ever done to you and everyone else will be destroyed." It was an orb, glowing, red orange like fire. Wesley merely took it in his pocket.

"Not now ok?"

"Wesley-"

"Abby...please..." he pleaded. Abby had never seen her brother this weak.

"Ok" she smiled as she got into a fighting stance. "Spar?" she said raising a brow. He merely wiped away his tears and got into a fighting stance as well.

* * *

"Ok...are you sure..."

"Look, we're serious is our sibling, and he did a mind wipe. We used to be friend." Robin sighed as they hiked down the hospital wing.

"I know I get that."

"And we proved it to you by saying everything we know about you." added Mark.

"I know"

"and we only want to heal him." smiled Joni weakly.

"I know I get that but-"

"What don't you get?" asked Emma.

"Are you sure you can heal him?" she said weakly. Everyone merely glanced at Nick who only nodded.

"Positive." he said giving them a weak smile.

* * *

"IT's time." said Abby as she slipped the orb out of his pocket.

"How did you-"

"I wasn't just an assassin." she winked.

"Ok...I'm ready." he sighed picking up the orb.

* * *

"Ok...I'm ready." sighed Nick nervously as the ceremony was prepared and everyone surrounded Wesley and did what they where told.

"Hang on." said Luke running in.

"Lukas I"

"I'm not doing this for him...I'm doing this for you." he said sincerely as he put his hands up in the air like the others.

"Ok...close your eyes...think of nothing but Wesley and it should work." sighed RJ as he blew the red magic powder upon him.

* * *

Wesley threw the orb on the ground, a giant flash of light awoke Wesley, and as Wesley awoke, the real original reality came with him, it least for him and everyone trying to heal him. Robin, Nick, Dawn, Luke, Emma, Joni , Mark and Welsey. Their orginal destiny was back. Wesley and the others were part god once more.

* * *

"Connor" whispered Wesley as he sat up. 


	7. Second Thoughts

"Matt?" whispered Robin.

"Wren?" moaned Wesley.

"Oh my god!" he yelled getting up and hugging his best friend tightly.

* * *

"Wesley! Oh my god your alive!" said Angel running in the hospital room still in his black silky PJ's. "What happened?"

"I gave him a miracle drug I have been conducting for many years now." said Carrey entering the room. Wesley's eyes went wide. He remembered Carry. She was there the night Wilona was born.

"Wow, Wes I, I mean we're- well I-...I'm just so glad your back." stuttered Angel unsure what to say to Wesley. Wesley merely looked up at Angel, his eyes opened wide. "Whats wrong?"

"I-I-"

"He is having tempormarel amnesia." said Carrey covering for Wesley once more.

"Oh, " said Angel. "Well I'll call the others."

"Ok..." he said nodding eyes opened wide. Angel smiled.

"It's good to have you back Wesley." he said showing him his million dollar smile and left.

* * *

"Thanks Carrey." smiled Wesley.

"Robin tells me we used to be good friends..."

"Yeh...we were..."

"I wish...I could remember."

"Me to." he said smiling weakly. "Right now, I could use a friend." he grinned weakly trying to sit up yet hissed.

"You need a doctor." she said weakly coming over to aid him.

* * *

Right after Wesley had gotten his memory back Robin and the other immediately left knowing Angel would come right after to investigate the crash and the flash.

So now they sat around Wesley's apartment. Luke merely looked around taking in the familiar surroundings. He was only here for a few days because they had just moved back in to the apartment when they well...died. Now he stood on the balcony looking out upon the city.

"Hey you." said Emma coming outside with him on the balcony.

"Hey." he said smiling slightly.

"So where have you been?"

"I got in contact of an old mentor of me and Wesley...we talked a lot. Did a lot of "Obi one kin obi...that kind of thing." he said smiling weakly.

"That who, I said where."

"Maryland."

"Talon?"

"Yeh how'd you know?"

"I saw him. Went to see him with Wesley once. Remember when he lost control of what he was the first time? He attacked Wilona. We went there and he got a book full of Shadow."

"Really? He never mentioned-"

"Mind wipe."

"Yeh..." sighed Luke looking down.

"What about your parents...your mind wipe ones...I herd they where really good people."

"They don't love me...they just think they do." he sighed not daring go near the edge of the balcony. Emma grinned as she sat on the railing.

"Emma-"

"What?"

"Please get down your making me-"

"Making you what?" she grinned hoping off the railing and walking up to him purposely. He only grinned as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Incredibly tired." he sighed with a smile. Emma nodded and with a giggle took his hand and pulled him inside.

"Hey guys." said Nick as they entered sitting on the couch with Dawn, she lied on his chest.

"Hey" said Luke as he came over to sit on the couch with them, Dawn and Emma sitting in the center both lying on thier boyfriends chest.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it." said all 4 yet none of them moved. Mark came from the kitchen rolling his eyes opening up the door and paying the pizza guy.

* * *

Liz awoke from her dream...god...there was that dream...of that man...she doesn't see his face...but she knows it isn't Rupert. She feels guilty every morning.

"Who are you?" she whispered, all she could remember are his eyes...that and his warmth...and that they were so close...they where one...and now...something else happened...he is powerful...very powerful...and he's close.

* * *

Wesley came home a week later to find his apartment a complete mess, Robin running around trying to clean it up.

"Ok..." said Wesley walking in confused.

"Matt!" grinned Wesley's best friend.

"Hey, look Wren I wanted to apologize...what I said at Abby's funeral I-"

"Nay it's cool. I'm over it." said Robin. "We cool?"

"We cool." he grinned as they exchanged there handshake. Wesley knew Robin was sophisticated, yet now he was acting just like Gunn. Relaxed and street wise, because that's what he was like back in Pinegreen.

"Matthew!" squealed Emma coming down stairs as she ran and hugged her ex-watcher tightly.

"Emma." he merely whispered kissing her forehead and holding her tightly.

"Matthew?" whispered Mark. "Matthew! Guys he's back!" yelled Mark as he ran downstairs followed by his 2 other siblings. All ran into Wesley's arms and hugged him tightly.

"We missed you." whispered Joni as all 4 were in a giant group hug.

Wesley kissed each other thier foreheads.

"I missed you to." he whispered tears of joy coming to his eyes.

"What are we?" asked Dawn smiling weakly.

"DD" he smiled and hugged her tightly. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Nick.

"Miss me?" he grinned.

"RJ" he whispered hugging the boy who might as well of been his own little brother.

"So what now?" asked Mark, or Wilfred as he is usually now called.

"I was thinking sleep." said Wesley weakly. "Still pretty weak." he smiled.

"Yeh, after spending a week of just worrying about you I think we can all use some sleep." smiled Emma sighing dreamily.

* * *

"Liz love what's wrong?" asked Giles waking up, his fiancé' next to him in bed.

"Rupert...I-"

"Your having second thoughts aren't you?" sighed Giles.

"Of course not Rupert." smiled Liz. He sighed and kissed her lightly, yet unknown to Giles, Liz was have not second thoughts yet fourth and fifth thoughts as well.


	8. Thats Not Wesley

"Hey" said Luke coming up from behind Emma on the balcony in the middle of the night.

"Hey" she whispered. The entire week they had been dancing around with each other. Cuddling, flirting, sparing, touching yet never did they kiss, hold each other, make-out, or just go to sleep on the couch together.

"How are you?"

"Good, really good..."

"Emma...I have to tell you something." he sighed wrapping arms around her waist.

"Shhh" she sighed landed her head back taking in his sent. Like always, smelt like chlorine, and his cologne. She had no clue what it was, so she mental note to find out what it was called. "Please, just hold me." Luke merely sighed as the pair rocked to the silent music. Yet on the inside he was breaking down...he had to break her heart again.

* * *

Wesley awoke up in the middle of the night...Liz...-Wesley sighed and went under the covers of his bed, hiding the tears. She was getting married he saw it.

* * *

Wesley sat in his office the next day a book in front of him. He hadn't talked to Angel, Fred, Gunn, or Lorne because every time he does he sees Connor...he sees Lorne on the ground after he had hit him unconscious...he sees Gunn hitting Fred accidentally because of his stupidity, he see Angel trying to kill him with a pillow he see Fred...well...he remembers the feeling of kissing Fred. He remembers loving Jasmine...he just had to block it all out. He heard a little voice clear her throat. He looked down from his book.

"Hello Daddy" said Wilona. Wesley looked at her wide eye...then his eye's turned black...he lost control. He stood up and pushed everything off his desk. She screamed and ran out of the office quickly followed by Wesley.

"Hey Willy, it's daddy! Why are you running?" he said mockingly.

"Wesley what's wrong with you-" yet Gunn stopped as he saw his totally jet-black eyes.

"Oh hello Charles. The might Charles Gunn, so stupid you had to pay some people to give you a brain huh?"

"Wes what's wrong with you?" asked Fred from behind him.

"Hmmm, Fred." he grinned darkly walking over to her. "Delicious wonderful Winerfred, I remember when we kissed."

"We never kissed." she said her eyes opened wide.

"Oh yes we did, why don't you ask Angel."

"Ask me what?" asked Angel. He gasped as Wesley turned to him.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Dad." he grinned.

"Da-you know about Connor."

"Bingo, and I have to say nice going. Mind-wipe and all. To bad it didn't bring Cordy back like you thought." he snickered. He glanced at his watch. "Well look at the time, I have some cities to destroy, people to kill, life's to ruin if you'll excuse me." he said darkly and left all of them shocked.

"Hey Percy- woo what's up with you?"

"Spike stop him!" commanded Angel. For once Spike didn't fight him as he came in for a punch at Wesley whom merely ducked and grabbed Spikes arm and broke it in one motion.

"Oh yes, and champions to defeat." he grinned and winked at Angel and left through the elevator.

"Whats up with Wesley?" asked Fred running over to Spike helping him up.

"That wasn't Wesley." said Spike narrowing his eyes.

* * *

"What?" asked Emma in disbelief in what Carrey was telling her.

"He's gone bad Emma, you have to stop him!"

"Yes, ok this is has happened before."

"Has it?" asked Wesley as he picked up the phone and slammed it back on the recover.

"Matthew?" she whispered.

"Matthew" he said in a wimpy voice. "God you disgust me. No wonder I wanted to forget you people. Your a slayer! Not a little girl! Stop acting like it!"

"What? Your not being yourself!"

"You are weak Emma! That's your promblem! You and your sister. All I ever see you two do is cry! Is annoys the hell out of me."

"Emma what's going on?" asked Luke coming down the stairs.

"Aaah Lukas! My favorite litter brother." he said in a snickering tone.

"Matthew..." he said in a warning tone.

"Nope, it's the thing you ran away to learn how to control. But that's not what you really did was it?"

"He went to go talk to Talon right Luke?"

"Oh she doesn't know? How continent. Why don't you tell her now." he grinned.

"Luke what is he talking about?"

"I-I-I"

"Tell her Lukey, tell her where you've really been the last 3 months. With that girl what's her name? Oh yes, Maggie."

"W-what?" asked Emma in disbelief. Maggie back at the slayers academy was the best fighter, most popular, prettiest, and snobbiest. She wouldn't constantly pulling tricks on Emma when she was there. During the mind wipe when Luke came to school, he was a rebel, and Maggie and he well...one wouldn't call it dating. Make-out partners? Tongue dating? Emma wasn't sure what to classify it as.

"Emma I let me explain-"

"No, don't." she said in disbelief. Wesley merely laughed evilly.

"Well it's really on now isn't it little brother? If you want to die just meet me where the door is." he grinned as he left in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

"Emma!" screamed Luke as she ran down the hallway. "Emma wait please!" Yet Emma ran out of the building. Luke followed her at top speed. "Emma wait!" he screamed as they raced into down the streets of LA. Soon it started to become busy and yet still both pair ran at top speed. "Emma!" he screamed. Yet he stopped realizing he lost her. "Damm it." he muttered under his breath.

Emma merely kept on running.

* * *

"Are you sure?" asked everyone as they sat in the leaving room.

"Yeh" sighed Luke.

"What door?" asked Rj.

"It must of been the door we closed." said Joni as if coming to realization.

"Then lets go...we going back to Pinegreen." said Mark standing up.

"So what is this door?" asked RJ as they sat in the long flight to Virginia.

"It was a door we closed 7 years ago. According to Shadow it was to keep "The Demon" from returning."

"Well that worked out great." said Dawn sarcastically.

* * *

"Do you Elizabeth Wattson Take Rupert Giles as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest at the big giant great grand wedding. Everyone was there, even the fang gang had managed to sneak out of the Wesley dilemma to see the wedding.

"I-I-I-"

"STOP THE WEDDING!" yelled Robin Wood running into the large chapel.

"Robin what are you-"

"Liz, you don't remember me, but I remember you. We were best friend, those dreams you have been having there real! You have to trust me." he said seriously and quickly. "The real man you love is in danger, please Liz." he said walking steadily up to the front of the chapel and he offered her a hand. "Trust me...or your going to lose him."

"How can I trust you...I don't even know you."

"Your full name is Elizabeth Emma Wattson. You go to bed at night thinking your life feels empty some how but you don't know why. You wake up feeling guilty because you dream of a happy wonderful life without Giles, and with another man. You wish every day you could meet the man of your dreams, just to talk to him. You want to have a daughter, you want to name her Wilona, and most of all-you want to have a best friend...like me." he said finishing the last statement in such a quite tone only she could hear him.

"Beth, you can't-"

"Rupert...I'm sorry." she whispered shaking her head tears coming to her eyes.

"Beth no, no" he said shaking is head in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered as tears came to her eye and she took Robin's hand to go save the man of her dreams which unknown to her she had to save him...from himself.


	9. Histroy Lesson?

"So tell me again what happened?" asked Nick confused as they all piled into a van Mark rented.

"7 years ago Shadow," sighed Luke.

"The wolf" commented RJ.

"Yes, the wolf guided Joni into the woods. Told her she had to be the one that would close the door." Mark continued

"And the door is?" Rj asked once more/

"A mystical portal to a demon after life." Joni said buckling her seat belt.

"Ok, and you closed it?" asked RJ.

"Joni's pendant was the key to locking it. And we did."

"Ok... so tell me again." said RJ still in disbelief they never told him about it,

"So are you ready?" asked Robin as they sat in the plane.

"Am I ready? I just left my fiancé on the alter, to go chasing after some guy I am not even sure exist!" she yelled. "I can't believe I'm doing this, going with a man I barely even know!"

"Liz...Mosca."

"W-what?"

"It's something you used to say to all of us all the time. It means Fly, it means take a chance, seize the moment."

"Was I-... why can't I remember?"

"Mind wipe" he sighed simply. Elizabeth Wattson remained silent.

"Ok this is it huh?" asked RJ his own two small battle-axes

"Yeh, looks familiar," said Mark his own signature weapon, which was a large heavy sort of tree branch (well it could pass for a trunk.) Yet Mark out of the 4 had the super strength so he could pick it up.

"Yeh I think this It." said Joni holding her bow, her arrows strapped to her back.

"Yeh this is it, see the rocks?" asked Luke pointing to the large boulders holding his own weapon of choice. A bright white sword. Something he found when unpacking at Wesley's the first day they moved in. No clue why but he felt oddly drawn to it yet he was.

"Look guys, just no getting lost got it?" asked Emma holding her staff which was the only weapon Liz would ever let Wesley teach her how to use. Considering it was her fist weapon she had master the art of using it.

"Well guess what," said a voice from behind them as they came into the clearing. It was Wesley. "You found me." he grinned. A black sword in his hands.

"So where are they?" asked Liz unsure of herself, now wearing jeans, a red tank top, and a matching colored jean jacket. Also a matching colored red bandana in her hair. She looks around obviously nervous.

"They said they where going straight to the door." he said looking around knowing he was losing her trust.

"What door?"

Wesley came in fast sword above him, everyone moved quickly out of the way except who blocked his attack knowingly. Joni immediacy loaded her bow shooting her arrow as it streaked across the night air yet Wesley with a free hand caught.

"Nice try little sister." he chuckled as he threw it right back at her. Using his mallet Wilfred blocked it, letting the arrow pierce the hard thick wood. Distracted for a moment Luke who was under Wesley used his foot to sweep him to the ground. As he got up Wesley pulled him back down. Emma came in with a quick swipe to Wesley's head yet she soon found herself floating in the air. Next RJ, who had always used his axes, came in, twirling them in his hands expectantly. Yet he soon found himself floating in the air as well. Soon followed by Joni, and Mark. Wesley looked at Luke in the eye. "This is between you and me little brother," he hissed. Luke's eyes where on fire as he got in to a fighting stance. 2 hands on his sword that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight.

"Aaaah Excalibur." grinned Wesley. Luke looked up at him disbelief. "But the funny thing is brother." he said twirling his own black sword. "Swords have brothers to. Now meet Tueur," he merely yelled coming in with a head strike. Luke blocked it and used his strength to keep it from pushing him to the ground.

"Tueur? That's Destroyer French."

"Lady of the Lake dear brother. She took many forms." he hissed and backed off.

"Yeh?"

"Yeh, and one of them was Femme de la mer"

"Woman of the Ocean?" asked Luke as Wesley came in for another strike to the side yet he merely continued to block while Wesley tried to hit him to his left rib cage yet he merely wield it at a 180 degrees and stopped it.

"Bingo little brother. Now ready for a history lesson?" he asked coming in for another attack at his right rib cage yet again Luke blocked it.

"No, little busy." he said grinding his teeth doing the 180 degree trick again to block it.

"Huh I see, very well then." he mum reed and jumped backwards. This time he was more prepared and more focused on fighting and less on trying to distract his little brother. He came in from in from above "cling" went their swords. He quickly tried a stab to the cut yet Luke merely parried the attack "cling" went the swords once more.

"Lukas duck!" yelled Emma as he came in for a quick chop to the head.

"Hit him in his ribs!" yelled RJ. Yet Wesley merely blocked it and punched him. "His others rib!"

"Guys your not helping!" yelled Luke getting up and Wesley came in from another air attack. This time using only one arm to control his sword his blocked it, the shock from the strong metal sword put him in a slight measure of pain, yet it was worth it because his side ribs where now opened. He did a quick side kick and hit him hard where there sending him flying to the ground, a few snaps where heard signaling a cracked rib or two.

"Clever little brother, but I don't think Mnemosyne would be pleased."

"Mnemosyne? What is it with you and ancient female icons? Mnemosyne was one of the 9 water nymphs, the mother of the 9 muse's, god of Memory."

"Very good little brother. You were head boy at the watchers academy weren't you? Of course it was the co-ed one, and the one in Ireland. Not as good and grand as the all boy, one in Britain, but acceptable all the same." he said nodding in approval. "We are more alike then you think." he grinned.

"We are nothing alike." he yelled in anger his turn for coming in for an attack charging at him. Wesley merely deflected his blow using his own sword to merely send him to the side yet Luke lifted his sword higher just in time for a head attack, which he held it so high he hit him with the bunt end of the sword and it hit his head true on sending him to the ground, struggling to stay conscious. Now Luke stopped.

All he would have to do is cut off his head. Every time he looked at him he should see "the first" or "Shadow" or...yet... all he could see when he looked at the man trying to keep his eye lids open...all he could see is the man who sat him up on the kitchen counter so many times he had lost count. That man who would teach him so much about life...the man who tended to so many of his injuries, he should be a certified doctor. Damm-it...he couldn't kill him.

He looked up to the skies as if for an answer, yet when he got none he looked down, and his eyeballs almost fell out of it's sockets. He was gone. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned and the next tithing he saw was a fist, and it hit him so hard in the face he flew in the air and landed up against a tree. His nose bleeding a piercing pain throughout his back and nose.

"Clever little brother." he said walking over to Luke as he raised his sword. "Guess no time for that history lesson after all." he said and was about to strike down and Luke closed his eyes. Yet when he felt nothing he looked up... it was Liz...standing there her hands on his arms stopping him from striking Luke? Of course her strength was nothing compared, yet for some odd reason her small amount of strength was enough. No Luke realized it wasn't her strength because he saw Wesley's eyes... they were opened wide. Still totally pitched black.

"Elizabeth" he said, his voice was no longer demony, and deep sounding, yet now of a scared British man.

"Wesley? Put the sword down."

"Liz I-"

"Wesley please, I know you don't want to hurt anyone," she begged. That was all that was needed. Wesley's eyes went back to normal, and he fell to his knees in anguish. His eyes now hollow in disbelief of what took place.

"No...I-I"

"Wesley?" asked Liz for reassurance.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered from his place on the ground. Emma, RJ, Mark, Joni fell to the ground. Robin soon came into the clearing and asked.

"What I miss?"


	10. Welcome Home

All of them sat in a circle in the brightly moon lit clearing. A fire pit in the center. Wesley sat on one of the large boulders in the center, watching from above them. His knees up to his chest remaining silent.

"So I'm a what?" asked Liz.

"An inhuman Lizzy." said Emma weakly. "An Angel, a guardian, a-"

"Ok, and your my sister?" asked Liz. Emma merely looked at her sincerely and nodded.

"You ok?" asked Robin.

"Just a lot to take in that's all." she said breathing heavily.

"What are we going to do now?" asked RJ all of a sudden, his eyes locked on the flames.

"Not, sure." sighed Emma. "Sure as hell can't go back...not after Wesley leaving like he did, Liz leaving Giles on the Altar, Robin leaving Faith like he did, Luke reappearing after 3 months, and me running away from the academy...won't work."

"Yeh, we might have to hide out, it least for a while." nodded Luke.

"Or just not go back all together." whispered Wesley from his perch up high. Everyone looked up at him, yet his eyes remained locked on the flames. "I-I'm sorry...I-I-I shouldn't of said anything." he sighed, and turned around, his knees still to his chest, and faced the opposite way. Everyone remained silent, and everyone realized that no one had objected to the idea, yet no one agreed to it either.

"So this is home?" asked Liz looking around.

"Yeh it was." smiled Robin walking over taking in the memories, even though they never happened.

"Why are we showing her this?" asked RJ.

"There is always a part of you that remembers your past life, you just have to find the key to see it." mumbled Wesley keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Well it looks like a fine place to sleep tonight." said RJ looking around.

"Yeh, hey guys...where's Dawn?"

"She's in town remember? Getting supplies, and doing a savior attempt on the phone for all of us." Robin said looking around.

"Oh yeh." nodded Emma.

"Well uuh...where are we sleeping?" asked Liz. "Where's my old room?"

"It-hang on..." said Robin taking out his cell-phone. "Hey yeh it-...you what?" yelled Robin. "Yes...yeh I'm on my way." he said as he hung up his cell phone. "The scoobies are on there way in to town."

"What?" yelled Liz obviously scared.

"Yeh, look I'll go down there and cover for you, you stay here and-" he glanced at Wesley looking around at the living room quietly an obvious air about him told one something was wrong. "watch him." he whispered. Liz nodded understanding yet slightly creped out. Wesley was the man of his dreams? She and Robin had merely followed the screaming and yelling, to find them. She just stopped him from killing Luke, who Robin says is his brother. Luke had gone into town recently after Wesley had stopped being all...evilly.

"Hey how are you?" asked Liz, she spoke as if he was a wild animal ready to flea at any second.

"Ok" he mumbled.

"Ummm..." she said twiddling her fingers.

"You wanna have a tour?" he mumbled trying to end the awkward silence.

"Yeh sure." she said quickly.

"So this is the barn?" she asked stepping into the rotting old red house.

"It was a summer project, You and I we...fixed it up." he whispered. "It was during the first year...I was teaching you how to control your telekinesis."

"Oh-wait what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeh, we used it to extend the house. We saves lots of money, because of our powers." he sadly chuckled. "Lots of time to." he sighed. Liz looked up at him with pity.

"We were all really close weren't we?"

"Yeh...we were." he sighed looking at his feet. "We were all family."

"Even..." Liz gulped. "Us?" Wesley merely looked up at the sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain. Come on, if you want to see the rest of the place we better hurry up before it rains."

"Yeh sure." nodded Liz gently, again not wanting to hurt him any more then what has happened.

He brought her down to the old gardening shed, out house, and the small tiny orchard. It consist of 9 trees, 3 trees by 3 trees. 3 apple tree's, 3 peach tree's, and 3 pear trees.

"You use to come down here all the time, you loved to cook." he whispered.

"Me? Cook?" she laughed trying to lighten up the mood. "I can't even light a stove without setting the house on fire! Rupert always had to-" yet she stopped. "I can't cook now." she whispered at a fast pace and looked at the ground. It started to rain as he looked up at her. It was just a sprinkle, and the pair locked eyes, and stayed that way for a moment because then lighting flashed.

"Come on lets go." said Wesley looked around as the rain started to pour harder to the ground.

The pair ran into the old once Pryce manor.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Uuh yeh, just a bit cold." she shivered slightly, despite her jacket. "You?"

"I-I-I'm fine." he sighed. Liz looked at him, did he always do that?

"Could you stop lying...I-I-I don't like it." she said as if just realizing it. Suddenly Wesley looked up at her alarmed and started to back away. He hit a desk and tripped over and fell backwards to the ground and through the floor and down to the unfinished basement, because the old board beaked way. "Oh my god! Wesley!" screamed Liz seeing his body lying there. He moaned getting up.

"I-I'm fine." he hissed. "You'd be suprised how much this doesn't hurt compare to some things." he chuckled, yet it was an obvious sad chuckle. Liz immediately ran to the kitchen and to the basement door. As she was going down the steps she realized something.

"I knew where the door was." she smiled.

"Yeh I guess so." he smiled weakly.

"I am starting to remember!" she squealed and ran over to him and hug him in accomplishment. Yet as she came to his arms she didn't jump up and down she stopped. This felt so familiar. She had her hands just behind his shoulders, her face muffled into his shoulder, except for her eyes that could peer over his shoulder. He had arms that when she first jumped into his arms that didn't move. Yet slowly ever so slowly wrapped around her waist. She felt heard him sigh in relief, and slightly a shutter.

"You have no idea, how much I have missed you." he whispered. Liz felt her heart beat so fast, yet stop at the same time. Why was she feeling like this. Yet she knew she had to be careful...he could turn evil any moment.

"Umm Wesley, I am going to go call the others ok?" she said pulling away.

"Yes, yes of course." he nodded. "I'll uuh..." he looked at the mess that was the floor boards and ect on the ground. "Clean this up." She nodded, and gave him a weak smile for reassurance. He merely looked at her, no emotion in his features. She hurried up stairs.

"Giles...it's me...yeh...I-I called because I- well I don't know why, I mean what can I say to you...no their is no one else...Giles please just listen to me..." Liz hid in the upstairs attic on her cell phone.

Wesley came from the basement, a tool belt on his waist. He had just put another piece of thick wood under the thinning wood in the house from the basement. He had done it before an that's why he had never broken before.

"Liz?" he whispered. It was late, around 11:30, and Wesley took out his cell-phone, and slowly ever so slowly dialed a number. "Emma?...where are-...you...oh...I see...so Buffy really beat you up...you let her? I see...ok...so your on your way back...there going to look for her in Mikeysville." said Wesley talking about the city about an hour outside the valley. "I should what?...look Emma I think I should head back to Angel and try to...Emma I-well yes of course I want her to have her memory back...yes I know she has to see familiar things but Emma that could ta-a week? Just a week? Ok fine deal. Yes...yes...ok..." he then chuckled. "I love you to...yes...bye." he sighed.

Wesley came up to the attic to see Liz had fallen asleep on the cell phone. He picked it up and heard a deep snore on the other line and already knew who is was. Turning off her cell phone he put it in his pocket and he scooped her up in his arms. Carefully and ever so quietly he brought her down to what used to be thier bedroom. On their journey down, unknown to Wesley Liz had awaken. When the covers where over her and she was tucked in...she glanced open her eyes for a moment to see him walking out of the room to go sleep on the couch.

"Hello?" said Emma from the pay phone. "Yeh, can I talk to Roger? Yeh sure..." she stopped as she saw a wide-eye Luke standing out the phone booth. "You know what Rog...call you back later..."she said never taking her eyes off of Luke. Luke ran off down the block at top speed followed by Emma. They ran in to the park and Lukas stopped as he came to a clearing in the center of the park.

"Lukas-wait I-"

"You what?" he yelled. "Thought you could be mad at me for having a girl friend, and here you are doing the exact same thing!"

"Roger is different!"

"Really?" he snapped.

"Yeh! Like he won't give up and run away because he's scared! He believes in family!"

"Well he doesn't have to go through like our family does."

"No, he has to go through worse. He's Gile's nephew Luke."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeh, he isn't a selfish snobbish brat like Maggie," she hissed.

"Maggie she-"

"Did you guys ever go out? Or did you stay in the entire time." she said with an attitude, and with that she spinned on her heels and left him.

Dawn sat in the air plane that would take them back to Cleveland. Luke and Emma sat on opposites sides.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Dawn to Nick.

"Well, I could think of a few things. We could go dancing, theme parks, making out, we could go to an arcade, making out, we cou-" yet he stopped as Dawn hit him playfully in the chest.

"Nick you know what I mean." she said lying on his shoulder.

"No clue DD, really no clue." he sighed, yet he had to do something quick. The purpose of healing Wesley was to bring people closer together, not tare them apart.


	11. Why?

**Author Note: **The Next Few Chapters are basicly Luke/Emma Wes/Liz and Nick/Dawn drama. Some laughs, some tears, but not really anything fluffy. Ok, maybe so fluff, and maybe some Superfluff (LOL Nook) but it is just a big blob of angsty goodness .

* * *

Elizabeth Wattson woke up to the sound of banging on her wall. Turning on her side she saw that her room window was opened. Crawling out of bed, she peeked out to see Wesley on the roof, renailing the shutters to the house.

"Hey" said Liz weakly. Wesley turned to her and immediately looked at the floor of the roof.

"Sorry to have waken you." he whispered.

"It's ok," she said gently. He was again acting like a wild animal, any sudden movements and she is afraid he might storm off. "I was getting up anyways."

"Emma said if you don't have your memory within a week, then you can go home... try to salvage what you had with Giles," he whispered.

"Where is Emma?"

"She and the others got sent back to Cleveland."

"Oh...well...ok then" she sighed. 6 days, she can do that and maybe she can help Wesley. Of course not the way everyone expected her to, she wasn't going to give him hugs and kisses. Yet she was going to do like she had done so many times with people they had saved with the scoobies, or the uncertain slayers. Make them know that they have a friend. She had majored in Physiology and knew she had to be careful with Wesley. "Ummm I'm going to get some food, there isn't much here and I-"

"Going into town might make you remember yeh." he sighed keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Yeh, well I'll...I'll see you later." she said smiling weakly.

"Yeh, bye" he sighed and went back to his simply chore of nailing the shutters back up.

* * *

"Luke what is wrong with you?" 

"Don't you get it Maggie? It's over! I think your just some selfish self center bitch who only cares about herself."

"Luke come on, we both now that isn't true." she said seductively. "You know very well, I think of you plenty of times," she said playing with his collar. "Now come on, lets go think about you some more." Yet when Luke grabbed her wrist she let go. He merely glared at her.

"Stop embaressing yourself." He snatched his hands off her wrists and turned to walk away, there stood Emma. She looked up at him confused, angry and hurt. He merely locked eyes with her before turning to his left and leaving in that direction.

* * *

"Hey Wesley? I'm back," she said coming in with groceries in her hands. 

"You called me Wesley," he said from the stairs.

"That's your name isn't it?" she asked curiously. Wesley merely looked at the floor of the stairs.

"Yes" he whispered.

"So you wanna help me?"

"Oh yes of course." he said jogging down the stairs taking some of the bags. She went back outside and got some more groceries from the Jeep she and Robin had rented when they got off the airplane.

"Wow" said Liz coming back in and finally realizing how much work he got down within an hours time. The entrance hall or the small area when you first entered was clean, sweeper, the windows wiped, and the floor washed. Yet the rest of the house still looked old and weary. "You clean?"

"Yeh, and cook." he sighed as he turned on the stove and put the frying pan on.

"Really? Like what?" she asked coming in to sit in the kitchen.

"My specialty is grilled cheese," he said giving her a weak crooked smile that Liz found incredibly adorable.

"That's ok with me." she replied gently giving him her own small smile.

* * *

"So Nick you gonna kiss me now or what?" asked Dawn as they left the dinner on thier date. Nick laughed as he swooped down and kissed her softly. She was about 2 years younger then him yet it didn't matter; she was still and always will be his DD. His best friend when they where younger. When she was younger she rarely ever slept with Robin after she had a night mare, she'd go to RJ, or Nick as he is now called. Back then she was like his younger sister, yet those 8 years apart, allowed them to distant there relationship enough for them to finally see each other. Nick crisscrossed fingers with Dawn as she giggled and they continued thier date.

* * *

"Hey Wes-" she heard a loud thud and a sudden 

"Ouch" she looked and saw he was in the kitchen under the sink and had sat up and hit his head hard on the plumbing.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry." she said weakly running over to him.

"Quite alright." he laughed lightly, yet Liz knew it...she saw it when they locked eyes. He was still hurting to damm much. This man, looked as if he would never even hurt a fly, much less his family. He then did the unexpected, he pecked her on the cheek. A few things flashed before Liz's eyes.

"Hey Liz" said a young version of Robin entering the book store.

"Hey Wren, where's your other half?"

"Mattie? He's coming." he grinned as a younger version of Wesley walked into her bookstore, led by a jet-black wolf, he had shades covering his eyes. He was blind...

"Ummm...I-I-I better go, ummm I have to go dust and sweep upstairs."

"Yeh sure." sighed Wesley going back under the sink obviously hurt.

* * *

Luke watched Emma sit on a park bench with Roger. He looked much like his uncle. High cheek bones, glass's, and that whole "safe warm British librarian" thing going for him. They where snuggling, yet Emma caught Lukas high who was staring up at them from a bottom of the hill. It was his turn to just stare. And it was her turn to just get up and walk away.

* * *

The progress they made that day was incredible. Both not wanting to remembers...so they concentrated on working alone in the interior. The place actually started to look like a home. 

"Umm Liz?" yelled Wesley from the entrance hallway upstairs. "I ordered some pizza if you want some."

"Umm yeh thanks." she sighed from upstairs and turned to pick up her broom. It had moved to the corner. "How did the- " suddenly she saw the broom move. "Oh no...this place is haunted." she whispered and ran downstairs. "Wesley !" she shouted as she came over to him and went into his arms. "T-t-theirs a ghost." she stuttered. "Come on." as she took his hand and pulled him into the nearest closest. Wesley turned on the lights.

"What?" she turned off the lights pulling the string and the single light bulb went out.

"A ghost" Wesley turned it back on.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Liz turned it back off.

"Yes" Wesley turned it back on.

"Stay here" he whispered, and Liz didn't turn it back off she just stared at his big blue eyes.

"Ok...be careful." she whispered Wesley left.

He came back 10 minutes later and closes the closest door behind him and turned on the light.

"Done"

"You did it?" she asked.

"Yeh, he was here the last time."

"How did you get rid of him without a spell h-"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?" he asked again a small smile playing on his lips/

"Why am I what?"

"Why?"

"Why am I here?"

"Why?"

"Because I have to get some memories back."

"Why?"

"Because I feel empty without them, I guess"

"Why?"

"Because of you." she yelled. He stopped speaking. "Your in my dreams, every night...I think without you...my life...it isn't whole." she whispered.

"That's how I got rid of the ghost."

"Huh?"

"Just kept on asking it Why...that's how little Joni got rid of it last time." he said before turning off the lights and leaving her in the closest.

* * *

Luke sat on the park bench where he and Maggie broke up, and he saw Emma and Roger cuddling. 

"How do you think thier doing?"

"Who?" he asked not turning around already knowing who is was.

"Matt, and Liz...think they're helping each other?"

"Liz doesn't need that much help minus her memory."

"Everyone has thier own problems. That's why there's that other person, that can make you that better person."

"I don't need a love lesson from you Nick."

"Look Luke" said Nick sitting next to his best friend. "I have known you and Emma for a long time. I know you two better then anyone ever will. Not even Liz, Matt or yourselves know you better then I do."

"Right back at cha Nick." said Luke giving him a crooked smile.

"I can name your faults." sighed Nick, "and why Emma is the one who pushes you to be better."

"Ok Nick if you know so much then tell me." said Luke throwing his hands up in the air.

"You care to much of what people think you, just like your brother. You want to live up to everyone expectations nothing more and nothing less. That's why he hasn't come clean about who and what he is and that's why you never will. Yet when your around Emma, she is the only other person in the world to you. You'll go around screaming your part god if she asked you to." he said. "Think about it." he merely said and he left Luke alone on the park bench to think.

* * *

"Wesley?" yelled Liz outside, it was pouring outside and lighting and thundering, he had gone down to the garden shed to get some supplies. Liz gulped not believing she was doing this as she ran into the rain. She opened the garden shed door to see Wesley standing there, on the counter his back up against the wall. One knee propped out the other out straight. Was that rain or tears streaming down his face. She was on the other side of him so he didn't see her at first. She heard his voice crack, oh god he was crying... like at Abby's funeral. 

"Why?" he whispered to himself in pain. Liz felt her own tears well up in her eyes, why did she cry for this man? She didn't even know-god why?

"Wesley?" she whispered. He immediately wiped away the tears and sat up straight.

"Elizabeth" when he said her full name... wow... it made her heart race once more.

"Wesley...what's wrong?"

"Everything" he whispered in that deep voice.

"Wesley no, please Wesley don't give up." she whispered, yet she didn't plan on saying it, it just came from her heart... He looked up at her startled.

"You used to say that to me all the time." he whispered confused.

"Wesley... I don't understand ever- ok I don't understand anything that's going but I do understand this." she then walked over to him calmly. "You are a good man, your a really good man who would never hurt a soul, you were forced to it. I understand, you aren't all pure, but it's not your fault. You were just born that way," she whispered. "Just don't give up on everything because then you are just letting the darkness within you to win." she whispered. He just looked up at her, wide-eyed.

"Elizabeth I-"

"Come on, let's go back into the house," she whispered. He nodded as the pair ran out in to the storm and back into the Pryce manor, not needing to say another word to each other that night.


	12. Lost

"Hey" said Luke adjusting the backpack on his shoulder.

"Hey" murmured Emma pushing her reading glasses up her nose. They were both Seniors at the slayer academy.

"How are you doing?" mumbled Luke.

"Umm good, good you know, and you?" she asked.

"I'm ok." he sighed looking at the ground.

"Ok well umm I got to get to class... see you later?" asked Emma almost hopefully.

"Yeh sure." said Luke a bit to excitedly and a bit to quickly. "I-I mean, yeh, see ya around." he said much more calmly.

* * *

"Morning Wesley" said Liz entering the kitchen. She heard another "thud" and looked to see Wesley under the kitchen sink once more. "Ouch, sorry." 

"I'm ok," he moaned slightly hissing through his teeth.

"Are you really?" asked Liz, the words taking a double meaning.

"Soon, pain passes with time." He said yet he wasn't quite, he talked in a normal tone.

"You talk to Luke lately?" she asked taking out a cereal box and was going to eat it dry.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfeast?" she asked confused. Wesley smiled at her warmly, made her knees turn to jell-o for some odd reason.

"I'll show you how we do breakfeast at Pinegreen." he said smiling. She nodded as they headed into town.

* * *

"Nick!" giggled Dawn as he tickled her sides sending her to the ground on top of him, both of them still laughing. "Aww you ok?" she said trying to catch her breath. 

"Yeh" he said breathing heavily from laughing.

"Ok good, -" yet she was stopped with a kiss on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back this time. He went down to her neck as she giggled some more because he was still tickling her sides.

"You smell like apples you know that?" he said stopping his trails of kisses.

"Hmm lets see what you smell like." she grinned going down to kiss the side of his neck yet was tickling his side as well.

"D-dawn!" he squealed laughing.

* * *

"So Emma is my sister, and has been a slayer for how long?" 

"10 years" nodded Wesley.

"Right, so you where her watcher?"

"Not officially no, but I did teach her how to fight yeh."

"Huh, so you and her are pretty close?" Wesley looked down at his black cup of coffee.

"Yeh, you Robin and I practically raised them..."

"But it was only 3 years right?"

"You'd be suprised how much someone can change in 3 years." he sighed; comparing himself the second year he worked for Angel and the fourth year.

"Yeh, I guess I would be." a comfortable silence fell in between them as there food was brought to them. Liz took a bite of her pancakes. They where to die for. "Oh my gosh." she said taking another mouthful. "It's delicious." Wesley merely laughed.

"Thought you'd like it. You use to come here almost every morning."

"You going to eat that?" she asked pointing to his pancakes. He shook his head as she devoured his pancakes. He rested his elbow on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand watching her with eyes they just seemed to glow.

"What?" she asked looking up.

"You fascinate me when you eat." he said playfully. Liz grinned.

"I do? Did you use to watch me eat it often?"

"All the time." he laughed. She stopped and looked at her plate.

"I wanted to know Wesley...were we in love? Like... madly insanely in love?" she said keeping her eyes on the plate. When Wesley didn't respond she looked up. He looked obviously hurt. "W-what? Did I say something? Did I-"

"No, it was nothing. I have to go," he said getting up and leaving her.

* * *

The next two days Wesley stayed away from Liz, working hard at it to. Staying at home when she was out, going out when she was home. Working hard on rebuilding the house. Liz would constantly try to find him, yet she soon found out, it was incredibly hard, despite the small size of the town. Yet on the fourth day of the week he had slept in on the couch and was sleeping peacefully. He had his head leaned back on the couch, his feet on the floor, and a book on his chest. She stopped peering into the room. He slept, hair ruffled and slightly messy. Dark hair, and a scar that ran across his neck. He hadn't shaven as if weeks, because now he was losing his 5 o'clock shadow and was now having a beard. He had scars...if you looked closely all over his neck, and his hands. His sleeves where rolled up and she saw more...it made her want to vomit...something told her that he had gotten all the scars after thier time period together. Her face becoming determined she ran over grabbed both his big wrists, he woke up with the sudden touch and she pulled it over his head pinning him down to the couch. 

"You aren't going anywhere"

"Liz I-"

"Don't Liz I, me! Where we in love?" she whispered.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What?"

"I asked do you trust me?" he almost pleaded.

"Well yeh... I guess why?"

"Then you don't want to know," he whispered.

"Fine... I'll find out myself." she sighed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. She licked her lips and leaned down and kissed him passionately. His lips where soft, and he was a bit shocked at first yet then he responded kissing her back. Liz let go of his wrists and put her two hands on either side of his face. He knew exactly how to kiss her, and she felt everything start to get blurry. Memories flooded back, about her meeting him... the first month...him going blind. He pulled away; she had a shocked look in her eyes.

""Matthew?" she asked looking at him for a second. "Matthew I-"

"You have your memories?"

"Well I guess so...theres still a big patch...like..."

"You only have part of your memory." he sighed. "How much?"

"First month" she said still obviously confused. "Matthew...I'm so confused? What happened to you?" she said as she walked up to him and lightly touched his cheek that had a small beard on it. Her fingers, barely even touching his skin traced up to his eyes. "What happened?" she whispred once more.

"I lost you." he whispered.

"I'm still lost." she whispered back. "Matt..." she whispered leaning her head closer to his. "Find me" she whispered before kissing him passioantly.

* * *

Emma heard a knock on her dorm. She opened it and there stood Luke looking at her seriously. He came in slid a hand up her cheek and kissed her. She kissed him back missing him so damm much yet pulled away.

"No, No, Roger has been-"

"Nothing to you." said Luke so intensely it made her head spins. He had that air of danger, and hell about him. That is what got him a lot of girls, yet the thing is she knew the real him...the him that didn't evolve darkness... she knew the 7 year old him that wasn't like that.

"Roger has been good to me," she whispered.

"And I can be better." he whispered.

"Luke you-"

"I love you." he finished looking down at his feet. He looked up ready to cry. "I love you so damm much Emma."

"Lukas." she whispered and this time it was her turn to kiss him.

* * *

Liz woke up in bed her eyes opened wide with shock. Everything was back, she remembered everything. 

"Good morning." whispered a voice. She lied back down and turned on her side, Wesley had his head rested up on his hand.

"Good morning" she whispered back.

"You ok?" She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Perfect." she whispered.

"Good, so you-"

"Know everything," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered.

"No you don't." smiled Liz.

"What?" asked Wesley obviously hurt?

"Because I love you more."

"Nay I don't think so," said Wesley laughing.

"Hmm I think so," giggled Liz cuddling into his arms lying on his chest. Wesley kissed the top of her head and for the first time, no memories came back it was clear.

* * *

Emma woke up in bed her eyes opened wide with shock, everything was back. She remembered everything. 

"Oh my god." said a voice. She turned and saw Luke sitting next to her in bed.

"What have we done?" whispered Emma eyes opened wide.

"Yeh, I think we all want an explanation," said Roger, standing above both of them Giles behind them a cold look in his eye.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Giles.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Like I said, lots of nothing but fluff, yet luckily Lies Shadow Told Me has a lot more action in it. You know more though angst, angst and more angst. 


	13. Secret Talents

"Roger, I swear it's not what it looks like."

"Then is it?"

"We were drunk." said Luke speaking up. "We both got really drunk." he said, and had mastered the art of lying.

"Emma...you..he..."

"Roger...I know." she whispered using the blanket to cover her chest. "I'm so sorry...," she whispered. Roger merely turned on his heels and ran out of the room.

"Get dressed." said Giles intensely, "when you are dressed meet me in the meeting hall...I am going to find out with Beth is."

* * *

"Hey" whispered Liz coming out on to the porch coffee in hand as she handed Wesley a cup. She sat on the swinging porch with him and lied on his chest. "Miss me?"

"Terribly." he whispered kissing the top of her head. She merely sat there in his arms listening to the warm familiar sounds of Pinegreen Virginia. "Elizabeth?" he whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?" she said snuggling into him more.

"Giles" he whispered. She sat up and looked at him. What was she going to do?

"I don't know...I mean...Giles...he has been good to me...real gentlemen...I think since our destinies changed my new destiny is to be with him."

"But since I gave you your old one back..."

"I get to chose." she sighed cupping her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry.," whispered Wesley. "I never wanted things to get so-"

"Complicated?" she said looking up out in to the open field.

"Hard." he whispered.

"I don't blame you, you didn't want this to happen in the first place."

"Elizabeth... what ever you choose...I want you to know... I will still love you." he sighed as she looked at him and nodded.

"I know" before devouring another kiss.

* * *

"Stop lying to me damm it!" yelled Giles slamming his fist on the table. "Where the hell is she?"

"I'm not lying!" yelled Luke standing up. "I don't know where she is!"

"Then why the hell were you in Pinegreen with the others?"

"I told you! Emma and I were drunk! We'd follow Lucifer if he came out of the ground!" he screamed

"And you expect me to believe this?"

"No, I don't but it's the truth!" he yelled back. Giles merely glared at him.

* * *

"Roger please... look at Me." whispered Emma. Roger turned and looked at her, obviously hurt. "I swear Roger I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did Emma" he said coldly.

"Roger, I swear I have no feelings for Luke you know that. If anything I hate him." she said cupping his cheek.

"Emma...please...don't even look at him anymore...promise me." Emma stopped for a beat and thankfully Roger didn't notice. But she nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

Wesley sat with Liz at their old house. A candle lit dinner that was filled with laughter.

"Ok wait wait" said Liz taking a sip of wine. "Remember the time with Mikey and Barna and the-"

"Chocolate banana split?" finished Wesley and they both fell into a hysterical fit of laughter. Talking about old times, old jokes, and old friends.

* * *

"Lukas" whispered Emma entering the campus's version of a club, or a hang out. It was closed, but used to work there and Emma heard he got the job again the minute he came back. She heard the familiar sounds of the piano. She came in and saw that all the lights where turned off except for the soft blue glow of stage lights. Luke sat in front of the piano playing the hell of Hayden. He used to take piano lessons since he was a baby living with...his abusive father...he played back in Pinegreen, and he still plays today. Hell, Emma is pretty sure he played when he was evil. Both Pryce boys are secretive about thier music ability. No one knows Wesley can sing unless you lived in Pinegreen and have your memory. Yet Luke was even more secretive. Before the mind wipe in Pinegreen everyone knew Wesley could sing and play the guitar. Yet before the mind wipe, only Emma and Wesley knew Luke could play the piano like he can. Emma sighed knowing what she must do. He finished the last bar of the Hayden piece and sighed.

"Still play like a Pro." Luke looked up.

"Emma" he nodded. "So how'd it go with our favorite British boy?" he said sourly.

"Good, he said on one rule...we can't talk, look or even think about each other."

"WHAT?" yelled Luke. "You said no right? You blew him off?" Emma merely looked at the ground and shook her head.

"I told him yes... I thought that I owed you to it least say it to your face."

"Say what?"

"Goodbye" she sighed. "Tomorrow, I'm going to Rome..." Luke sighed and turned his back on her as she continued. "I am valedictorian. I am going to Rome to help out some newbies. Roger is coming with me because he is the valedictorian for the watchers."

"Emma, we both know I am smarter then Robert, or what ever the hell his name is.

"I know" she sighed.

"I was the youngest damm official watcher ever!"

"I know"

"I was the head boy!" he yelled.

"I know" she mumbled.

"I am more athletic then he is."

"I know"

"And he doesn't love you like I do." he said.

"I know" said Emma standing up and looking at him in the eye.

"Then why god dammit? Why?"

"Because when I'm with him, I feel safe." she merely whispered and turned and left him to his own misery and anger.

* * *

"So, make a wish.," whispered Liz, as she sat in Wesley's arms on the porch once more. A red quilt surrounded them both.

"Hmmm ok." chuckled Wesley as they watched the meter shower. He noticed a falling star closed his eyes tightly and made his wish. Liz kissed him on the lip passionately and he opened his eyes.

"That was your wish?"

"Part of It." chuckled Wesley as he kissed her once more.

* * *

Nick and Dawn sighed entering dinner holding hands. Everyone looked up in surprise.

"What?" asked Dawn as she took a seat next to Robin, and next to her sat Nick.

"Ummm Dawnie somthin you wanna tell us?"

"Oh yeh me and Nick are going out, pass the macaroni please."

"Going out? Like your just dating or serious."

"Or we're serious, can someone pass me the Spirit"

"Right, so how far have you gotten?" asked Buffy curiously.

"Just first base Buffy jeez." said Dawn annoyed at her sister. "Will anyone pass me food?"

* * *

Faith stared at her boyfriend. What the hell is up with him? He had been so quite since they took him from that small town. Giles refuses to talk to him. Robin says he was under a spell, and Faith believed him. He would never do that to Giles or to anyone. He would never hurt anyone...that's why she cares about him.

* * *

Elizabeth lied in Wesley's arms like so many times in the past. Candles lit the room and she sighed, he was breathing ever so softly on her neck holding her tightly afraid obviously to let her go.

"Matthew?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he said in a small mumble.

"Do you think, we could get married again?"

"If that's what you want." he said still obviously half asleep.

"Do you want to grow old with me?"

"Of course." he whispered.

"Wilona? What about her?" Wesley's eye shot open as he sat and propped one arm up so he could lean his head on it. He played with her hair as he took a large sigh.

"I would do anything to be with my daughter...anything... but until I know what anything is...we both know I can't."

"I know" whispered Liz obviously getting upset. "But I miss her that's all."

"Elizabeth just because I can't doesn't mean you can't."

"You won't get mad at me?" she asked turning on her other side to face him.

"Of course." he said sincerely. Liz sat up and had a wicked smile on her face as she sat on top of him and gave him a crooked smile.


	14. Home

Elizabeth woke up in Wesley's arms. His arms where wrapped around her waist, and they where both fully clothed.

"Hey" whispered a British voice.

"Hey" she sighed as he kissed the side of her neck gently.

"Good morning." he whispered. She turned on her side to face him. They had stayed up till 2 o'clock last night just talking. Just talking, and Liz sighed knowing it was the last night they where going to get to do it. "How are you?"

"Hmmm, pretty good. But I'm having a bit of a dilemma."

"Really?" he grinned.

"Uh-hu, see I have this strange hankering for grilled cheese, and I can't make it." she laughed. He smiled bright kissed her forehead and got up. She did as well, they went down stairs still holding hands.

* * *

"Elizabeth..." whispered Wesley on the 7'Th day of the week. It was pouring outside and they where standing in the doorway.

"Matthew I-"

"I know... and I understand..." he sighed and went in for one last final kiss. "Go to him." he whispered.

"I'll never forget you," whispered Liz tears in her eyes. Wesley knew she had to go back to Giles. Not because she didn't love Wesley, but because she knew it would be the right thing to do. She knew it would be safer for her and the people around her, and they both knew it would make things so much easier if she did. Wesley sighed deeply and watched her drive away. Unknown to him, Luke was doing the same thing. Standing in the doorway of his dorm building watching Emma leave his life forever.

* * *

"Angel?" whispered Wesley's voice on one end of the phone.

"Wesley? Is this Wes-"

"Yeh it's me, not...evil Me." he sighed deeply.

"Wes what the hell is going on?"

"Got possessed, I was stopped..."

"Wesley...do you remember anything?"

"No" he lied. "I remember working in my office and then waking up bleeding, and having a beard." he laughed half heartedly.

"Ok...well...come back home ok?" asked Angel. "We need you here."

"Yeh, I'll be back soon." he sighed.

"Ok, bye"

"bye" sighed Wesley as he hung up the cell phone. He sat on the porch staring out into the pouring rain.

* * *

"Wesley! Oh my god!" yelled Fred as she saw her good friend just walk into Wolfram and Hart. He wore jeans and a dark blue oxford, he hadn't shaven so now he had a beard instead of just a five o'clock shadow. Yet the dark hair that covered his face made his eyes seem that much brighter. "Oh god we were so worried." she whispered.

"I-I-I'm sorry." he sighed.

"No it's ok." said Fred pulling away slightly wiping away some tears. "I'm just glad your home." Wesley smiled at her weakly. Maybe whom he was meant to be with is different as well.

* * *

"Time to put part one into plan." said one vampire as he hid behind a gravestone. Watching Emma and Roger.

"Yes, master will be so pleased." replied the second holding a knife and a bottle that read X on the bottle.

* * *

"Wesley!" yelled Robin's voice on the other end of the cell phone.

"Robin what is it?"

"It's Emma man, it's Emma." he merely said, obviously on the verge of tears.

* * *

Wesley rode out to Rome using the jets, lying saying he is going to see an Uncle about the demon that possessed him. Running into other addressed hospital he ran in with urgency.

"Emma, exuse me sto cercando una ragazza chiamata Emma." he said to the passing doctor.

""il signore spiacente, ma potrebbe voi prendere prego una sede che qualcuno sarà presto con voi." Which Wesley knew meant "Sorry sir, but could you please take a seat someone will be with you shortly." He sighed deeply as he went into the waiting room, terrified. Robin just told him to get his ass over here, he didn't say where in the hospital she was or what happened.

"Wesley!" yelled Robin Wood's voice. Wesley looked up and saw him running towards him. "Oh damm, thank god you came. Emma is going to need to talk, especially to you."

"Why especially me?"

"Wesley...Emma's gone blind."

* * *

Wesley walked into Emma's room, bandages wrapped around her eyes. A boy, whom wasn't Luke was holding her hands and kissing her knuckles. He had "watcher" written all over him. He looked up seeing Wesley from the corner of his eye.

"Who are you?" he asked alert.

"It's ok Roger, he's an old friend of the family. Hey Matt" she smiled warmly, that reminded him so much of her sister.

"How'd you know?"

"You being what you are and me being what I am, and considering how long we've known each other, and-"

"I get it," chuckled Wesley walking over sitting on the other side of Emma. The boy whom wasn't Luke gave him a skeptical glare. "Who's he?"

"Gile's Nephew, my boyfriend."

"What about-"

"No, no don't say his name." she said sourly. Wesley nodded, yet he glared at Roger. Another Wattson girl taken away from him by a Giles boy. It really wasn't fair.

"Who are you?" asked Roger.

"Roger, this is my old Social worker Matthew."

"Oh, hello, me and Emma go-"

"Relax, he knows I'm a slayer." Roger sighed deeply in relief yet his eyes opened wide in slight fear at the glare Wesley was giving him. Wesley made a mental note to call Luke after this was over, to check in on him.

"Hmmm...so your the new boyfriend?" he asked and looked at Roger as if inspecting him. "I don't like em." he said shaking his head, yet his tone wasn't serious, it was slightly upbeat. Yet Roger took it personally. Started stuttering yet Emma stopped him.

"Well I didn't ask you." she giggled. "Umm Roger...do you think you could leave me and Matt alone for a few minutes."

"Yes of course." Roger said using any excuse to get the hell out of that room. Wesley laughed.

"You really don't like him?"

"Liz got her memory back Emma." Wesley said seriously. "She decided to go with Giles."

"I see..." sighed Emma. "But Roger isn't Giles."

"No, but to Luke he might as well be."

"I never meant to hurt him Matthew." she whispered.

"Well he'll get over it. We'll die lonely of geezers but hey, for a while we had the love of an angel and a slayer." he chuckled.

"Matthew" whispered Emma. "I'm scared."

"why?"

"Matthew...these bandages...when they come off my eyes...I still won't be able to see...Matthew...I'm blind." she whispered.

"Emma..." he whispered as he covered her shake pale hand with his own. "It's going to be ok."

"Matt...I'm scared of the dark." she whispered. "Please...how do I get my sight back...I'm so scared." she shuttered. Wesley merely sighed as he wrapped arms around his little Emma. His Emma Elizabeth the girl who might as well be his own damm daughter

"Wesley! Wesley!" said Emma's voice as he awoke in a dark hospital room.

"W-what?" he asked a bit disorientated.

"Look!" she squealed pointing to the end of the bed. There lied Shadow quite comfortable. Wesley's heart stopped.

"Shadow?" he whispered to the wolf. The jet black wolf put his head up, his eyes a glowing blue color. He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Oh my god" whispered Wesley. Shadow, had been his guide wolf for a year when he was blind, and had been a loyal friend of the family for years. He was a part of Wesley after all because he was his spirit animal. "Emma...I think he was sent here...to guide you."

"Me? But I-" suddenly understand she nodded and petted Shadow. "Hey boy" she smiled as she nuzzled the old wolfs head. He licked her face as Wesley kissed the top of his head. He being the ham that he is immediately loving the attention went on his back wanting his tummy to be rubbed

* * *

Wesley got on the phone as he got off the private jet and re-entered Wolferman and Hart.

"Luke?"

"Wesley? Hey, look Liz she-"

"I know, she has her memories little brother, we just both decided it would be better if she went off-"

"With a Giles." Wesley took note of how he said "a Giles" as in there is more then one.

"Luke I get it, no one understands you more then I do right now."

"Damm it! I am so pissed at her!" he said from the other end of the line. "But-"

"You still love her more then you can put into words. Yeh, sort of familiar with the feeling."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Live, learn, and eventually and hopefully love again I guess." he sighed. "Who they were meant to be has changed because of the mind wipe, then who ever we are meant to be has changed because of the mind wipe." he said leaning back in his chair.

"And did I mention how much I hate you because of that?"

"You can always come out here and live with me little brother."

"Nay, I think it's best if I stay here. " said Luke. Wesley secretly was very hurt by this comment yet understood.

"But you will call me right?"

"Of course, " he said and Wesley knew he was grinning. "But I must warn you, your phone bill will be so high by the end of this month you'll stop talking to me all together though."

"Ok, well talk to you later."

"Yeh by big brother"

"Yeh take care Lukas"

"Alright bye"

"Bye" he said hanging up the phone a small smile slightly playing on his lips.


	15. Fathers and Previews

**Authors Note:** Thanks for bearing with me through this story, it's sort of a filler to help set-up for the last story. I have been working really hard on it, with less long explianations and more of a 0-60 in one page approach. (As in theres no like introduction, you just jump right into the story and into the plot)

* * *

Wesley stood on the Wolfram and Hart roof sighing deeply, trying to take in everything that had happened the last few months. It had been hell, love and well life over all. He had lost so many and won some in the process.

"Hello Son" said Roger Wyndam Pryce who came up from behind Wesley. Wesley twirled around and didn't say a word. "Your co-workers told me you'd be up here. Of course for some odd reason they put me through a metal detector. Very rude these Americans. Hopefully you haven't lost your Wesley." said Roger matter of factly. Yet Wesley just stood there. "Well speak up boy!"

"Your not my father"

"Bout time you figured it out." he chuckled relaxing and gaining less of a British accent.

"Then who are you?"

"You stupid stupid stupid boy! Do you honestly think your the only person in the world that has had a mind wipe done to him?"

"When did you take me from my parents?"

"When you where 8 of course. And I did another mind wipe after each of your siblings was born. Do you remember 10 years ago when you got the chicken pox? And one of "The Demons" minions injected you with a poison? Well that poison made you turn 8 because it was one of the biggest years in your life. Because you were taken from your family."

"Mind wipes, can only be done by very powerful people."

"Well lets just say I know some very powerful people." he chuckled.

"You wanted to raise us." said Wesley now realizing it. "Then take our powers."

"Bingo."

"And Abby?"

"Was 100 your sister, yet unfortunately, I had already done 4 mind wipes so I had to settle for her being your half sister."

"You bastard!" he yelled. "Treating us like we're your toys!"

"You are damm it!" he shouted.

"No, I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"Well Wesley that's a shame because..." suddenly his skin morphed. His skin turned greed, his eyes totally black, and he became snake like. "You should b-" suddenly he stopped. His head got cut off and blue steam escaped from his body. From the steam walked a man.

"Hello Son" said Wesley's real father.

"Dad?" he whispered.

* * *

**WB Spokes Man Voice Over**

Next Time on "Lies Wesley Told Me"

"**Lies Shadow Told Me"**

"_The end is near"_

**Shows Wesley, Joni, Luke, and Mark in a collesum of some sort, demons surronded them screaming and yelling. The black gate opens, screen fades out before veiwer can see whats comming out**

"_Trust is rare"_

"TELL ME! WHAT THE HELL AM I? A MAN? A DEMON? A GOD? A SAVIOR? A KILLER? TELL ME GOD DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I?" he screamed. Wesley looked at him glaring.  
"IF YOU HAVE A PROMBLEM WITH WHAT YOU ARE THEN JUST LEAVE! BECAUSE FACE IT LUKE, IF YOU WANT TO BE PART OF THIS FAMILY YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!"  
"FINE! I"M LEAVING" screamed Luke

_"Love is even rarer"_

**Shows Roger talking to Luke in an alley**

"Do you honestly think she still loves you?" says Roger, Luke looks hurt

_"Yet with the return of the final Whyndam Pryce siblings"_

**Shows Giles stepping walking towards Wesley in the collesum, a large black lion behind him, Lion has blue eyes, Abby behind him with a bear at her side**

_"It is time for everyone to face there destiny"_

**Show Emma surronded by vampires, staff at hand, Buffy watching her shock expression**

**Shows Giles walking through a portal**

**Shows Joni looking at her parents**

"Mom dad...theres something I have to tell you"

_"and the truth is finally unconvered"_

**Shows Angel in an office with Gunn, Fred, Lorne, and Spike behind him**

"Who are you?" Angel says

_"and hope is finally rediscovered"_

**shows Luke talking to a pretty girl,**

"Hey I'm Kat"

_"Yet in the end...it's time for everyone to face there past so that they can go towards there future"_

**a bunch of flashing images hard to make out. Yet the veiwer can sort of see, a Motorcycle crashing through a window, Wesley slamming Luke up against the wall, Wesley fighting black sword at hand, Robin and Faith kissing passionatly, Wesley's father hugging him, then the screen blacks out and a voice is heard**

"daddy?" says a little girls voice

_"Next time on Lies Wesley Told Me"_


End file.
